


The Bloodbender and the Dragon King

by airiustide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Sirens, bond, marital rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara's father and brother had gone missing for years after setting off to aid the Earth Kingdom during their time of unrest. Failing to return, the council has selected a new chief, propositioning the water princess a chance to keep her title in exchange for marrying Tonrar of the Northern Water Tribe. After escaping a pirate invasion, in which her tribe was destroyed, Katara washes up in the Fire Nation, where she is taken in by a mysterious woman and learns that she is more than who she thinks she is.Zuko is a shape shifting dragon on the verge of losing his mother and Queen due to Ozai's illness. Afraid that he cannot uphold his status, Zuko pushes himself in order to become the future King his people rely on. He soon captures an intruder during an attack, dragging the blue eyed beauty back to his home.The two soon find out that they share an unbreakable bond, one in which they cannot resist.





	1. The Council's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up enjoying writing The Tale of the Water Child's Sacrifice so much, I just had to write another Dragon AU. This one will take a darker path, something I've been meaning to explore as a writer for a very long time. Let me know what you guess think, so feel free to leave comments!
> 
> I would like to thank theadamantdaughter for betaing this chapter. You've been an amazing help!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

“Princess?”

The young woman eyed the hands on her lap for quite a while. She had drifted in and out of thought, unable to comprehend- or choosing not to- the proposal the council was forcing upon her. In times like these, she wishes she could disappear. An urge to stand up and make a run for it whirled in her mind like an angry waterspout.

“Princess…” 

La damn it, that title made her cringe. Especially in this moment.

Slowly shifting her eyes, Katara looked up at the group of five elderly men as they awaited her attention. She had obviously missed most of the conversation. She was sitting on her legs, hands in lap, waiting patiently for what the men have concluded.

“Yes?” she replied loud and clear; although, inside, she was quite intimidated by these men. They looked at her with stony, icy glares, as though her presence in this room was a nuisance, as they sat behind a finely crafted table on lush pillows.

The youngest of the councilmen, Qopuk, extended a hand out in gesture and cleared his throat before speaking. “We understand that the circumstances are quite frightening. The events taking place over the last seven years have definitely set fear within the hearts of all of us. With the Avatar dead and the Earth Kingdom in unrest, we have to make decisions that require sacrifices on everyone’s part.”

The princess nodded her head, casting her eyes back down quickly when the eldest councilman frowned deeply at her. She was a woman after all. Disrespect was something easily punishable.

“Anything you ask of me, I will do for my people.” Katara said softly. The words were ashes in her mouth and she wanted nothing more than to spit at their feet.

“That is lovely to hear, Princess,” Ujurak, a man of his late fifties and receding hairline, smirked at her. “The status of Chief Hakoda’s whereabouts have been unknown coming on three years now. It is dire that we select a replacement for our own protection.”

Katara restrained a contorted face of anger. This was not what she expected when summoned to the Great Hall of the Council of Five. So, they were dismissing her father? How dare they?!

“May...may I be so bold as to ask why?” she blinked, inhaling deeply to suppress the tears pooling in her eyes.

“This should not come as a shock to you.” Another councilman, Tulok, responded. “With your father and brother missing, there is no one leading this tribe. Your father had summoned us from the North to aid in protecting you and yours. He had trusted us to make the right decisions when needed, therefore, we will do what’s necessary. Your father’s plan to join in helping the Earth Kingdom settle their conflictions was, and still is, preposterous. With the Avatar gone, never to be reincarnated, and the Earth King assassinated by his own people, what could we possibly expect? Aside from disease and carnage?” He shook his head in disbelief.

The insult to her father hit her like a flaming arrow. The burning in her chest ignited and Katara felt as though she would choke to death on it. She would gladly welcome it if it meant relief from this nightmare. But she still had Gran Gran to take care of. Sorrow wasn’t something she was willing to bring upon her grandmother.

“In an effort to solidify this leaderless tribe, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe has nominated his sister’s son as the new chief replacing Hakoda.”

“And what is your decision?” she asked.

“Oh, we have wholeheartedly agreed. Tonrar has been selected as the new Chief of the Southern Water Tribe from this day forward. We had previously sent word months ago, urging him to report to his position as Chief immediately. He and his wives should be here within a week’s time.” Nattiq, another councilman, stated.

After all her father had done, how could they dismiss him so easily? As soon as this Tonrar arrived, her and her grandmother would be forced to leave the palace. They would at least be given a home in exchange for work but with Gran Gran’s heart condition, Katara couldn’t just leave her for long periods at a time alone. But what else could she do? The council’s word was law. She was just a princess in name, nothing more. She was lucky they were being this kind to her considering the severance her great-grandfather had established from the Northern Water Tribe one hundred years ago.

“I understand.” Katara bowed low. “What must be done for the tribe is of utmost importance.” The waterbender wanted nothing more than to run to her grandmother’s room and break down.

“Why, hold on there, dear.” Qopuk chuckled. “We have summoned you here for a reason. We have not overlooked your father’s leadership and the things he had provided for us despite our lineage from the North. With that, we have come to a compromise with Chief Arnook to repay your father in exchange for his nephew’s position as chief. We want the blood of Hakoda to still run strong within the future leaders of this tribe. So, his Majesty of the North has agreed that you will marry Tonrar as soon as he arrives, and as trade, your first born son will inherit rights to the throne.”

Katara’s head jerked up, snapping at every face of the council.  _ Marriage? _

“We believe this is a great honor bestowed on both sides.” Suluk, the eldest, commented. “Do you accept these terms, Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe?”

Honor was the last word Katara would use to describe this situation. But her grandmother needed to be here, where she could receive around the clock care. Sokka and her father were gone. Lost or dead, it didn’t matter at this point. As much as she hated to admit it, survival was of importance. The waterbender would just have to accept the inevitable.

“I-I accept.” She replied meekly.

“Remember, young Princess, this union will change this tribe for the better. It is with Northern Blood, that the tribes were able to flourish. The things you hold here, from the riches to the finery, were all due to the help the North has provided. Keep that in mind every day you attend to your husband.”

If only she had the ability to freeze the blood in their veins, Katara would gladly watch as they took their last breath.

* * *

 

The jog she made to Gran Gran’s room was long and suffocating. Her cheeks heated in anger and her eyes burned red. Her guts felt as though they were churning in her stomach and Katara did her best to hold back the vomit surfacing at her throat. She gulped it down, leaving a bad taste of copper in her mouth.

Quickly gathering her composure once she arrived at her grandmother’s bedroom, Katara sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand before turning the doorknob.

The small creek of the door cut through the silent room. A faint hint of sunlight peeked through the double curtains, leaving a reflection on the floor. The smell of medicine lingered in the air, a scent that would turn a lot of people away. It was something the waterbender grew accustomed over the years.

Settling her eyes on the silhouette sitting in a rocking chair, Katara carefully approached the figure, gently placing a hand on a thigh, she kneeled, brushing strays of grays out of her grandmother’s face.

“Gran Gran, why are you sitting in the dark?”

Katara received a raspy hum, the soothing sound of Gran Gran’s voice eased her aching heart. “Those damn nurses closed the curtains, insisting I take a nap.”

“So why are you not in bed?”

“I couldn’t find the matches. Those witches most likely hid them.”

“Gran Gran, that’s not nice to say about your healers. You need to rest more often.”

Kanna rubbed the hand on her thigh before squeezing it in a tight hold. “I’m not a toddler, child, I don’t need to nap. I’ll sleep all I want when I’m dead.”

Katara sighed, standing up to retrieve the matches she had the nurse’s hide for her when she wasn’t there. “Don’t say that, Gran Gran.” She lit a match to several candles.

The elderly woman watched as her granddaughter lit the room, her ice blue eyes squinting. “I hold no misgivings from my statement. I see no point in living if I’m stuck in this room until my last days. I want to go fishing, I want to eat tons of sugar candy and I want to dance with a handsome stranger!”

The waterbender laughed, happy that Gran Gran was more chipper these days. The last several weeks had been frightening. She had been comatose and Katara was afraid she had lost her. “When you’re better, Gran Gran, I’ll get you all the sugar candy you want.”

“I know I’m unable to make it outside of the palace but what about my dance?” Kanna chuckled.

“Well, I can’t promise you a handsome man at the moment, but would your granddaughter do?”

“Well what are you waiting for, child, help me out of this chair.”

Katara cocked her head. “You need to go to the restroom, Gran Gran?”

Kanna shook her head, waving Katara over with both hands. “No, no. I want to dance. Now.”

The waterbender looked around the room. “But there’s no music.”

“We can play it in our heads. Come. Dance with me.”

Katara helped her grandmother out of the rocking chair, holding her steady when the elderly woman began to waver.

“That’s better.” Kanna commented when she stretched her back with a loud crack.

Katara chuckled, wrapping her arms under Kanna’s as her grandmother clung tight to her shoulders. They swayed back and forth, Gran Gran humming a song of their people. Katara recalled when her grandmother was a throat singer. As a child she adored watching her perform during ceremonies and festivals. Hakoda would claim that his mother was the best throat singer of both Water Tribes, no doubt.

It was comforting. The peaceful hum of Kanna’s voice always put her in a state of calm, especially when she was overwhelmed. Katara rubbed her back, humming along with her. This was her favorite song. It was one that lulled her to sleep as a child.

Katara bit her lip, thinking about the encounter that took place only an hour ago with the tribe’s. She would have to tell Gran Gran about what was to come. Her visits will be less frequent once she married since attending to a husband came first next to children. The idea broke her heart. The days with Kanna were her most uplifting.

“Uh, I-I have good news.”

“Really? What is it, dear?” Kanna stopped her swaying to look at her granddaughter, expression eager.

Katara forced a smile. “I am to be married.”

The elderly woman’s eyes sparkled. “This is not good news, this is wonderful news! A husband? This is indeed a time for celebration. Oh, I can see my future great-grandchildren now.” She cupped Katara’s cheek. “Your father would be so proud of you, my  **yuka** .”

Katara placed a hand over hers. “I know he would be.” She knew it was best to ignore the major details. Nothing would stop Kanna from going after the council if she found out that they overturned Hakoda as chief. It was best for her to think she selected a husband of her own feel will.

“Well describe him, I want to know what he’s like!”

“Uh, he is Chief Arnook’s nephew from the North Pole. His name is Tonrar.”

Kanna smiled, then frowned when she did not continue. “That’s it? Have you even seen the young man’s face?”

Katara shook her head hesitantly. “No…but he is strong, I hear, and handsome. He will arrive with his other wives very soon.”

Kanna’s face turned to stone. Her wrinkled hand stilled its caress on Katara’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have taken you for accepting a man with other wives, especially since it is uncommon in the Southern Water Tribe. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Of course. It is time I marry and do my part to provide children for this tribe. Tonrar is a great man. I promise, I will be happy.”

Her grandmother’s expressio n contorted in concern, though Kanna sighed heavily, she gently patted Katara’s cheek. “If this is what you choose, I will support you.”

“Thank you, Gran Gran.”

* * *

 

Gold eyes scanned the sky painted twilight. A white streak crossed the horizon like a deep cut. These were the nights he enjoyed the most when he was able to escape to the island’s beaches. His long hair wisped in the air as a warm breeze passed by. Waves roared a gentle sound as they passed his feet, his posture relaxed.

The news of Ozai’s illness reached him earlier that morning. As much as he could care less about his father’s wellbeing, Zuko knew it would lead to something more horrific. His uncle, Fire Lord Iroh, had informed him that they were fighting to keep Ozai alive, though he knew his father cared little for living if it meant bringing down the one person he despised the most.

Smoke released from his nostrils. What was he to do now?

“Why there you are, love.”

Zuko turned in time to see the smiling face of his mother. She walked across the sand barefoot, the train of her elegant dress held in her hand. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear when the wind unraveled it from her topknot. Ursa placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, following his line of sight when he turned his head back towards the sinking sun.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ursa commented. “This is why I love this island so much.”

Zuko scoffed, crossing his arms but allowed his mother’s hand to stay on his shoulder. “You seem unfazed.”

She hummed, wrapping an arm around his waist and rested her head on his arm. “This is something we both knew would happen someday. I’ve accepted it a long time ago.”

Zuko muscles tensed in response.  _ How could she say that? _ “And you’re okay with this?”

Ursa closed her eyes. “More so than I expected.”

Zuko jerked away, unable to stand hearing another word. The idea that his mother was the least bit accepting of the outcome of this situation sickened him. This was not right.

“Zuko…” Ursa sighed, clasping her hands together. “If I did not choose this path, I would not have had you or your sister.”

His brows knitted. He was still unable to look at her. Zuko wasn’t unaware of that fact but he was still distraught. Since he was a child he had witnessed many things. War, starvation, genocide. The Avatar was the last thing in this world that would have prevented such things, but he was gone. Killed in the Avatar state by a bunch of earthbenders when trying to make peace with Long Feng, head of the Dai Li, after the man had ordered the assassination of the Earth King. The people rebelled, tearing down the walls of Ba Sing Se along with Long Feng’s life, and now the Earth Kingdom’s stronghold had shattered into broken systems and unrest.  

The Air Nomads had disappeared since the Avatar’s death. The Southern Water Tribe had sent aid while the North remained neutral. As for the Fire Nation, they did nothing, secluding themselves from the rest of the world and closing off trades with the other nations.

It was with the advice of his mother that Fire Lord Iroh not involve the country in war, and Zuko couldn’t agree more.

His mother and him were the last royal descendants of their clan. It was their duty to protect the country they loved dearly. If this was the last remaining country on this Earth, then so be it. Dragons were already a dying breed and couldn’t afford involving themselves in foreign issues.

“Any news on the status of his condition? Is-“ Ursa stopped, pursing her lips and looking away.

Zuko couldn’t avoid her for long. Ozai was an evil man but her bondmate nonetheless. She had not seen her husband since Zuko and Azula were taken away as children. He unconsciously reached for the horrific scar on the left side of his face. The memory of that day still chilled him.

“The disease he carries is slow but painful. He was transferred from his prison cell to a private room where he is currently bedridden. The healers are doing what they can.”

Ursa smiled smally, brushing away a stray tear. “That’s good…” She walked closer to the shore, allowing her feet to sink in the water. “I don’t regret it, you know,” she called out over the wind. “As much as I hate to admit it, I loved your father. Still do.” She laughed sadly. “When I heard he had hurt you- there’s so much I wish I could’ve changed. If I had taken you and Azula with me sooner…”

Zuko hugged his mother, squeezing tight the one woman who gave him everything. “You wanted us to choose, I understand that. This scar is a reminder that I have to stay strong, with or without you. I will not allow the flaws of humans to impair my judgement. I will protect the Fire Nation.”

Ursa returned the hug, trembling in her son’s arms. “I know you will, love.”

They both parted when Chan, a servant, had arrived, giving a traditional Fire Nation bow. “I apologize, Queen Ursa, Prince Zuko, but Lady Ila has requested your presence in the rose gardens.”

Zuko growled as his mother covered her mouth in an amused chuckle. “Looks as though your fiancé is seeking your attention. Go. You do not need to stand out here sulking any longer.”

“And what of you, mother?”

Ursa turned back to the ocean. The sun finally set and moon crescent in the sky. “I could use a bit of sulking myself.”

 


	2. The Northerner and his Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara unhappily awaits the arrival of her betrothed, the ceremony taking place as soon as he steps foot in the Southern Water Tribe as chief. Ursa's state forces Zuko to make decisions he feels he is not yet ready to delegate. He seeks solace in the company of a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: the Last Airbender

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_"I hold power and glory in my sway. My presence disperses darkest clouds. I have been chosen to tame the Fate. I am wisdom and charisma. I am the mystical enigma. I am the dragon." -The Mystical Enigma_  
**

* * *

 

Today felt unnaturally warmer than most. The stars burned brighter in the early hours of morning and not a single soul wandered the streets aside from the city night guards and a certain waterbender sitting atop the palace roof above her quarters. Or, soon to be previous quarters.

She kept her eyes to the North, wrapped in a heavy blanket, and concentrated on the same spot in the distance. Ice drifted quietly along the water. A light breeze blew by, carrying wisps of Katara's hair in the air. Though, her face expressed calm, inside she was weighted.

The council had announced that the new Chief's ship will arrive midmorning. The city was in a frenzy, abuzz with excitement. Katara could only watch in disappointment, keeping her emotions buried. She expressed neither joy nor sadness. Nothing numbed her like the coursing shame and disgust burning through her chest.

Katara had felt weak many times. She had felt stunted and frail. But this…every ounce of her felt insignificant. Marriage was inevitable. That's just how it was being Water Tribe. Love was obsolete compared to the benefits one could reap from a potential partner. However, the waterbender always assumed she would never resort to political marriage. The South was free from such things, but her grandmother's health was more important than her freedom to choose a spouse of her liking. A pang of hurt squeezed at her heart. Dread surfaced in the pit of her stomach at the thought of being dismissed from the palace, leaving Gran Gran vulnerable without proper care.

Her title was the only thing saving them right now and marrying Tonrar was the only way to keep it. She cared little for the council's proposal in having her first-born son made heir. If anything, she'd gladly live the rest of her life without bearing a single child for anyone she was forced to marry. Though, she hoped Tonrar was a kind man. Every encounter she had with a Northern tribesperson had been awful. They would often snicker behind her back, whispers laced with insults.

The first rays of light brazed the night sky, the waterbender wrapped the heavy blanket tighter around her person and climbed down from the roof to prepare for her future husband's appearance.

* * *

The dragon-prince strode through the corridors, his right hand, Ryuu, by his side. His mother had recently been confined to her room. Ozai's health fluctuated over the course of several weeks and his mother could barely make it out of bed. He hated this, seeing his mother weakened and bedridden because of one measly human. Not just any measly human but one that had fathered him. If his mother wasn't bonded to that man, he would gladly end his life without a shred of empathy.

It was more than bitter resentment for the evidence of hatred his father displayed on left side of his face. No, it was pure loathing.

"Will you be joining Lady Ila in the dining hall this morning?" Ryuu asked, arms behind his back. The brown-eyed General made to keep up with his Prince's long strides. It was obvious Zuko was not in a good mood.

"Later. There's just one stop I have to make."Making a sharp turn to the west of the castle, Zuko stopped in front of a pair of small double doors. He quietly examined the bronze carvings, remembering the first time he set eyes on them as a child. Turning the knob, Zuko opened the door, peeking into the room.

"Ayumi?" He called softly. The room was oddly silent. Scrunching his brow, Zuko stepped inside, carefully scanning his surroundings. She almost never left her room without his knowledge. Where could she have possibly gone? "Yumi, where are you?" He checked her bed, ruffling the comforter. He then checked under the bed. "Yumi, sweetie, where are you?"

The door to the closet suddenly burst open. A small pair of hands formed into claws and gold eyes squinted as the small girl demonstrated a roar. Zuko placed a hand over his heart, mocking a blow and fell to his knees gasping for air. He writhed on the floor, grunting in anguish. His eyes fluttered closed, his body stilled, and he dramatically stuck his tongue out.

The girl observed her hands before running to the prince. She groaned in confusion, shaking him aggressively to stir him awake.

"Ah?" she poked his unscarred cheek several times, bringing her face closer to better analyze the afflictions of her apparent attack. She yelped when Zuko grabbed her arms and lifted her above his head, shaking her playfully.

"You, missy, are too fierce for your own good." He brought her to the floor to tickle her sides, her squeals and laughter echoing through the room.

"Okay, okay, you found her, enough with the noise." Azula emerged from the closet, combing her fingers through her hair. "Little brat heard you coming and wanted to hide."

"Ah!" Ayumi pointed at Azula and jumped out of Zuko's arms to hug her. The six-year-old clung to her older sister, burying her face in her stomach.

"Ugh, why does she always do that?" Azula snarled but reluctantly returned the hug.

Zuko stood up, brushing his robes. "Maybe because you sneak in here almost every afternoon to play with her."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry 'Zula, I won't tell a soul." He grinned, crossing his heart.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. Picking Yumi up, Azula took her to the bed for a nap. Yumi muttered a 'no', which was about the only word the girl could speak, but quickly drifted off to sleep as soon as Azula covered her.

"How has she been since mother's…" Zuko trailed off, biting his lower lip.

Azula eyed her brother from head to toe, chortling a laugh and walking towards the door. "She senses mother's anguish, like the rest of us, but has remained resilient and ornery as hell."

That was normal. Ayumi was born…different. She was the seed Ozai wasn't aware had grown. After Zuko's face was burned and Ozai jailed for his crime against a dragon descendant, Ursa found out she was pregnant. Yumi was soon born in secret.

By Yumi's one year, they had all noticed her odd behavior. She was compulsive. At times she would throw extreme amounts of fits, even going as far as to inflict self-harm, such as banging her head on the wall or slamming her fist into her skull. By age three, they learned that she was speech impaired, only able to speak a handful of words. She grew intense interests over limited things and had a hard time concentrating or communicating with those around her.

Since it was known, it was Zuko and surprisingly Azula who learned to adjust to the girl's demeanor and developed a close relationship with her. Despite her inability to speak physically, the siblings managed to teach her to speak minimal words telepathically. They were broken, but a huge leap, nonetheless.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula." Ryuu entered the room quietly. "May we converse in the hall?"

"What is it, Ryuu?" Zuko closed the door.

"Earth Kingdom intruders are sailing by the shores of the island."

The siblings exchanged a look. "That's impossible." Zuko pointed. "They know the consequences for trespassing on Fire Nation soil without the Queen's permission."

"Word has spread from the other islands that these are pirates. In recent time, they have raided off-shore towns."

"What are the results of this?"

"I'm afraid there have been a great deal of fatalities." He deadpanned, Ryuu's face darkened with a scowl.

Azula growled clenching her fists. "Then we must execute them. Immediately!"

"No." Zuko held up a hand. "Capture every one of them. They must be jailed and arbitrated in front of the Dragon-Queen herself."

"My Prince, I'm afraid the Queen is still unable to leave her bed. The only other person who can pass judgement on her behalf, is you, her son and heir."

The dragon-prince knitted his brow. Him? He had a lot to learn, still, and his mother's inebriate state paused his preparations. But the lives of the Fire Nation citizens were at stake, he had no time to rely on his mother.

"So be it. Take several dragons with you. Burn their ships. Whoever survives will be imprisoned and shall await trial."

* * *

The arrival of Tonrar's ship came swiftly that morning. The Tribe eagerly awaited their new chief at the docks, his future bride dressed in a pure white parka embroidered in tribal designs. Her lips were painted a dark cherry; her hair was pinned up in intricate braids and beads made up of the rarest diamonds adorned her for the ceremony taking place later that evening.

The Southern Water Tribe was well known for their diamond mines. During the summers when the winters were less aggressive, the tribe would mine through the underground caves. It was with the help of the Northerners that it was discovered, and the Southern Water Tribe was able to buy their way out of poverty. Katara was only ten at the time, and it was not long after her father's departure to the Earth Kingdom. It saddened her the way her home changed over the course of seven years. She would rather live in a hut again, with her close-knit family, than alone in a palace with a bunch of high maintenance strangers.

Katara was well aware the disdain the Northerners residing in her home land held for her. She was the descendant of a traitor after all. _She_ was lucky to be accepted by a man born of high blood. With her father missing, there was nothing stopping them from mistreating her.

Qopuk stood next to Katara, a single hand behind his back, chest puffed out. He grasped her elbow, his touch making her cringe. "This will benefit you greatly, Princess Katara. Tonrar is a man descended of great leaders. He will be the attribute this tribe needs, I guarantee it."

All she could do was nod. _Sly words from a sly man_ , the waterbender thought.

Katara could sure use her grandmother's words of encouragement right now. She had no confidence. Political marriage was one thing her father assured she'd never have to go through. She was grateful, happy that she wouldn't have to experience what she heard many royals from other countries had to endure. Seventeen was well past the common marriage age. Katara was mistaken to think she was out of the clear.

A booming voice startled Katara, announcing the arrival of Prince Tonrar of the Northern Water Tribe and Nephew to the honored Chief Arnook. The crowd straightened their posture, readying themselves for their new leader. A long exhale escaped her mouth from a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The boat docked. A finely crafted vessel Katara had seen countless times since her father welcomed Northerners to the South.

A man of great statue stepped onto the plank once it had descended. He blocked the setting sun with his broad figure, stopping to analyze the awaiting tribespeople before making long strides down the plank. His dark blue parka clung to his form. The top half of his hair was tied in a wolf's tail, a single braid beaded with animal bone hung behind his right ear.

He radiated an aura of pride and self-assurance. A large axe made of whale bone and steel hung from his leather strap belt. Once Tonrar stepped foot on the icy dock, his striking blue eyes landed on Katara. He made his way toward her and Qopuk, towering over her and shadowing her body with his own. Her hands clutched the front of her parka, willing herself to breath, and she swallowed hard. This was her future.

Eyes cast down, Katara made a slight bow, unsure of weather to speak.

"No need for words." Tonrar's baritone voice shook her heart. The very idea of marrying this man was becoming more and more frightening. Not that Tonrar was old, most likely in his early thirties, nor was he unattractive, but this was not how Katara imagined her wedding day. "We will retreat to the ceremony shortly. First, you will meet my wives."

Two other women emerged from behind him, eyes wide and approach, hesitant. One had her hair in a high bun, several braids wrapped around it and hung from behind her head. Her eyes were an ice blue, narrow, and face thin. She was a few inches taller than Katara and most likely in her mid-twenties. The other was shorter, a little chubby, and hair styled in two pigtails that reached her waist. Katara would have taken her for a child if she was not informed that the girl recently turned eighteen. She carried a bundle in her arms, which Katara guessed was the baby she had several months ago.

"This is Iluq," Tonrar pointed to the oldest. "and Nilak. They will be your sister wives from this day forward. Iluq is my first wife. Nilak, I had taken as mine a year ago. As you can see, she was quick to bear me a son." Iluq quickly snapped her eyes to the ground, the hurt in them apparent.

Katara gave the women a sweet smile, discomfiture hung in the air. Turning to Nilak, she asked. "May I be so bold as to ask his name?"

Nilak tensed looking to her husband. He nodded in permission.

Nilak smiled back, carefully adjusting the sling she carried the small bundle in, revealing the face of a sleeping baby boy. "His name is Suluk."

"Yes, and he will conquer the world, this little one." Tonrar added, petting the head of his son.

"He is handsome, Chief Tonrar." Katara commented.

The man raised his hand. '"Husband' will do."

Her smile faded. "Of course, husband."

"This is indeed a beautiful introduction." Ujurak laughed happily, placing a hand on Tonrar's shoulder and grabbing the man's wrist in a traditional Water Tribe greeting. "The ceremony will start as soon as you and your wives settle in. I'm sure the princess would gladly escort them and your son to their new quarters while I go over some urgent matters with you."

"Councilman Ujuark, you know this is my wedding day." Tonrar frowned.

"Of course, of course. I promise, Chief Tonrar, it will not take long."

He sighed, glancing over at the three women then back at the councilman. "Lead the way."

The women watched as the men exited the dock, the crowd following suite. Katara shifted clumsily on her feet. "S-Should we proceed to the palace. If you don't mind, the tapestry I've woven needs a few more touches and I could use some help."

"Hmm," Iluq looked down her nose at Katara. "I suppose we could be of some use." She mumbled.

Nilak grinned enthusiastically. "I'm pretty good at weaving! If you don't mind me settling Suluk down for a nap first."

"Of course." Katara gestured them to follow, lifting her ceremonial parka so that it did not drag in the snow. The walk was agonizing. Katara hadn't the first clue on how to handle being around other women like this. Polygamous marriage was not uncommon in the tribes, albeit it was strictly practiced in the Northern Water Tribe.

Nilak hummed a tune to settle her stirring infant. Iluq kept her face forward and back straight in an effort to look as poised as possible. Many tribespeople bowed to the women, greeting them as they made their way to the steps leading into the palace.

Making it to the quarters where all three women would reside, Katara invited them in, walking in first to start a fire. The Southern Water Tribe princess had overseen the readying of the room herself, spending weeks picking out the right décor in an effort to make the place as comfortable for the two women as possible. Their husband would reside in Hakoda's previous chambers.

Katara retrieved the tapestry draped over her bed and spread it out on the floor. "You can lie Suluk down once the room gets warm enough. I can request tea in the meantime."

Nilak beamed, "I'd love some tea! Wouldn't you love some tea, Iluq." The shorter woman nudged her arm.

"Oh, yes. Tea, sure."

Katara knew this would be difficult but she didn't think it would be so uncomfortable. They didn't seem to hate her. Which she guessed was a good sign but neither did they seem to like her. Katara would have to try. They were her family now, and she would be spending the rest of her life with them.

* * *

Fire blazed high off the shores of the large island. Men and women abandoned ships. Large winged beasts swooped down near the surface of the water, sending powerful flames from their jaws. The creatures released piercing, sharp cries. The ships' crew bracing themselves and covering their ears.

Any persons that managed to make it to the surface, if they did not either burn or drown, had been apprehended, shackled and tossed into a carriage to be taken to the castle.

Zuko had Ryuu oversee to everything. The dragon-prince watched from a distance at the peak where the castle stood, his clansmen quickly rounding up the pirates. Disgust boiled in his veins staring at the intruders that terrorized his homeland. He had not delegated this to his mother, considering her current state.

From what news he's received, these pirates were only a small part of a vast fleet lead by a man who declared himself King of the Seas. They pillaged countless islands and water towns, slaughtering many in their path. For so long, Fire Nation territory had been untouched. Zuko had concluded that the towns they attacked before now had slim plunder, making them bold enough to veer off towards untouched territory.

Which was quite a shock to the dragon-prince. The other nations were aware of how powerful the Fire Nation was and the dragon clan that protected it. These men were either brave or stupid. Either way, they will face justice at the hands of the Fire Nation's future Dragon King, descendant of Agni and Aasterinian, the first Dragon-goddess of their kind.

The island was populated by descendants, who were either dragon or human formed. Only the direct line was able to change forms. Zuko and his mother were the only shifters in existence, that is, until Zuko himself produced an heir. Though, in the past there were many of them, their line dwindled as time went by and eventually two remained.

Zuko was stirred from his thoughts when another came to stand by him, watching the scene as well.

"Such ugly creatures." A voice scoffed. Zuko did not respond as Ila placed a hand on his shoulders. "It will serve them right to die where stand. With the damage they caused, it is only fitting."

He nodded, a deep frown curved on his lips. The dragon-prince would love nothing more than to hold trial immediately, but he was required to hear out the victims first and foremost. Nevertheless, he had already determined these foreigners' fates, the Fire Nation citizens at least deserved to know that the dragon clan was listening and would eradicate the issue as soon as possible.

"What is it Queen Mother has remarked on the circumstances at hand?" Ila asked. Zuko tensed under her touch and she removed her hand when his temperature rose.

"She knows not."

"Oh?" The Lady had arched a brow. She pursed her thin red lips, her slanted dark eyes directed towards the pirates being rounded up.

"It is only important that she rest. Queen Ursa must not overexert herself in her condition." The last thing he needed was his mother health deteriorating after some progress. "When she is well, I will inform her of everything that has taken place."

Ila went to reach for him but thought better. "You are a good son, my prince." She commented.

It was Zuko's turn to arch a brow. Not willing to spend another moment around her, Zuko turned on his heels and left.

Ila's eyes widened as she watched him retreat back into the castle.

"Poor, poor Lady Ila." A voice cackled.

Ila turned back to the shore, face contorted.

"Oh, stop it." Azula crossed her arms. "That expression makes you look hideous."

"I-" Ila sighed loudly. "He will not receive me. I do not understand."

Azula yawned, fanning herself. "You're just an idiot for thinking you two have a bond."

"But we do!" she snapped, instantly regretting it when the princess gave her a look. "…we do."

"You _did._ Have you not come to realize that brief moments like that aren't a rare occurrence? If there is another whose bond is stronger, yours will dwindle. You shared a spark when you were only children. That determines almost nothing."

"That's impossible." Ila muttered.

Azula grasped her arm and spun her around, her gold eyes glowing fiercely. "Don't think for a second I don't know your endgame, wench. You will never share a bond with my brother. You may come off as harmless, but you can't fool me for a second." Ila snatched her arm away. "Consider this the next time you think you're the least bit cunning." A slow, grim smile stretched on Azula's lips. "You can't manipulate a manipulator, dear. You're a hundred years too late."

The sneer Ila responded with gave Azula a sense of satisfactory. "Come, Lady Ila, your attendance will be required in the throne room." She then burst into fits of laughter, stalking away and leaving Ila wiping hateful tears from her cheeks.

* * *

The ceremony took place in the grand ballroom of the palace. The room decorated with the finest Northern Water Tribe décor. Periwinkle, teal and hues of purple colored the room. The crowd parted to make way for the bride at the center, allowing her to parade towards the alter as drums played in the background.

Tonrar stood at the end, Furs draped over his broad shoulders, and he reached a hand out to receive his bride. Katara accepted, allowing him to walk her to the stairs where the Great Elder of their tribe had stood at the top. With the language of their people, he had spoken of their ancestors and the blessings they bestow upon the couple.

After the speech, they were both made to kneel. The elder brought a goblet containing a mixture of herbs, first, to Tonrar's lips then to Katara's. A ritual meant to promote good health. Dipping his fingers into a bowl of ceremonial blue paint, the elder drew a symbol of strength on Tonrar's forehead and a symbol of fertility on Katara's.

Katara was then made to remove the tapestry from her shoulders to drape over her groom's. She tied the knot at the front of his neck. This was meant to symbolize their impending union. Once the celebrations have ended and the couple retreat to their shared room, the groom must spread the tapestry on the bed and consummate.

"Stand up, my children." The Elder announced. The two stood, holding hands. They descended down the stairs, the drums beating louder and quicker as the crowd cheered at the union. Her sister wives followed close behind, Gran Gran was seated in the very front row with a smile and a hand over her heart. La, help her. "I present to you all, our new Chief and his wife. May the moon and ocean spirit bless your union."

Katara caught the confused look that struck her grandmother's face and suddenly she felt ill. Kanna opened her mouth to say something but was drowned out by the roar of applauds and the crowd's cheering.

Every beat of the drums startled Katara. Her heart squeezing with every hit. The noise of the crowd faded into the background and the only sound the waterbender could hear was the heavy panting of her own breath and the hammering of her heart. Her palms grew sweaty. Tonrar clung on tighter when he felt her hand slip from his grasp.

The distinct smell of sea prune stew and cured seal jerky caused her esophagus to flex. A migraine hit her head like a rock. Katara wavered, her vision blurring in and out. The background noise turned to static in her ears and her world turned black.


	3. Overcome with Uncertainies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's confidence is wavering but he has a duty to uphold. It is judgement time. Can he bring himself to finally make the right decisions for his people?
> 
> Katara dreams of a life that isn't her own only to wake up to the inevitable that is her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender
> 
> Trigger Warning: Dubious Consent

_ “Zuko.” _

_ Who? _

_ “Zuko. Silly boy. If you want to nap, I can take you back to your bedchambers.” _

_ A sweet chuckle caused Katara’s eyes to flutter open. Was the sun always this bright? The sound of splashing water startled her, her gaze turning to a pond inhabited by strange creatures. _

_ “Look.” A pale finger pointed. “Seems like someone else is tired as well.” One of the animals, apparently a youngling, was yawning. It made a short noise as its mother came up from behind it, budging it with her beak. _

_ “I’m not tired.” Katara complained hoarsely. _

_ What was going on? This wasn’t her voice. _

_ What was even more odd was that she didn’t panic. The warmth enveloping her reminded her of her mother. Though she was expecting everything to feel like a dream, her surroundings were crystal clear. What is this place? _

_ “You’re not very convincing, young man.” _

_ Katara lifted her head, gold eyes as bright as the sun looked down at her. Painted lips stretched into a smile, revealing dimples on both side. This woman has a kind face, Katara thought, a smile breaking out on her own face. Her hands unconsciously lifted towards a lock of the woman’s long, dark hair. She gasped, noticing the pale stubby fingers that weren’t her own. _

_ “What are you so surprised about?” The woman lifted Katara’s hand to her lips and kissed the inside of her palm. A part of Katara wanted to burst out in tears. This was exactly what your mother would do.  “Tell you what, since you’re up, how about we sneak into the kitchens for a snack?” _

_ “Fire Flakes.” Katara shouted. _

_ The woman laughed, tickling Katara’s sides and she let out a burst of giggles. “Is there nothing else you’ll eat, child?” She laughed along with her. “Just this once, then it’s nap time.” _

_ Katara huffed but was content nonetheless as the woman carried her in her arms. This was a good dream and she didn’t want to wake up. This was not her home, she was not this Zuko, nor was this person her mother. But it had been so long since she felt this safe, all she wanted to do was stay here, where she could feel the sun on her skin and the warmth of this woman’s arms. And she wouldn’t have to think about marriage, or where her father and brother were or Gran Gran’s illness. _

_ Gran Gran! _

_ “Zuko?” _

_ No! Where was she? Where was Gran Gran? _

_ “Zuko!” _

_ “Don’t!” Katara cried. _

_ Her body shook and her eyes snapped open. Droplets of water hit her cheeks and the same woman looked down at her with a saddened gaze. _

_ “Listen, Zuko, please.” _

_ “No.” Katara sobbed. “This isn’t fair.” _

_ “Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you and your sister.” She pulls Katara into a hug. “Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.” She caressed Katara’s cheek. “You have to be strong. Hear me? You have to be strong.” _

_ A flash struck the sky. Katara jumped, suddenly seeing a long, dark figure flying in the distance amongst the darkened clouds, and the world around her faded. _

* * *

 

Fire crackled in the dimly lit room. Katara hummed, stretching her achy limbs, and buried herself in what felt like furs to seek more warmth.

That dream. It was odd. Strangely comforting, but odd. She had never seen a place like that in her dreams before, or people with eyes the color of the sun. But it was just a dream. Whoever this Zuko is was obviously made up just like that woman.

It wasn’t all that much of a shock. She would have dreams about her family almost every night. Maybe it was all derived from some desperate need to cling onto something she lost. Yet, that did not explain the flying creature at the end. Maybe she was looking more into it than needed.

“So, you’re finally awake.” The soothing voice of her grandmother made Katara tense.

Everything came rushing back. She could feel her heart crush beneath her chest. Turning on her side, blue eyes directed apologetically at Gran Gran, she slowly nodded her head.

“Good.” Kanna rung a cloth in a bowl of warm water. She carefully sat on the floor at Katara’s bedside, dabbing the cloth around her forehead, cheek and neck. “We have all been worried about you.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Katara asked, throat sore.

“Only a single night. Your husband was kind enough to bring you to your room when you passed out. Though the council wanted to continue with the festivities, he at least put them in their place, claiming it was not only an insult towards you but to him as well, and as new chief, he declared the ceremony end immediately.”

Oh, no, Katara mentally groaned. She was hoping this talk would be delayed.

“So, when exactly did you plan on telling me that the council decided to replace your father?”

“I-“ Katara swallowed the guilt. “I…didn’t know how…” She surrendered to the council without a fight.

Kanna stared at her longer than a second before releasing a sigh. “It is something I knew could not be prevented. Eventually, my son’s absence would force the council to make such a decision. I suppose I clung to the hope of Hakoda and your brother returning here. This must not have been easy for you,  **_yuka_ ** . I am so sorry you had to carry this burden on your own.” Kanna shut her eyes, enclosing a tear before opening them again. “I assume there was a proposition in order?”

Katara nodded. “Yes. It was the only way I could ensure that we do not lose our titles.”

Kanna smiled smally. It was obvious her granddaughter was conflicted, especially being cowed by the council, but she knew it was because of the illness she carried and not because of their titles. She was growing weaker by the day. It was harder to get out of bed each morning and swallowing food started to become painful. It was to the point where eating wasn’t worth it. She refrained from telling Katara this, swearing her nurses into secrecy, so that the council wouldn’t use it against her. But apparently, it was too late. Her heart hurt for her little waterbender. Forcing herself to marry a man she did not love, and one not of their homeland.

Katara sat up, wiping hot tears from her cheeks. She sniffed, hating herself even more now than she did before. She didn’t want to marry Tonrar, like her grandmother guessed, and she felt as though she was a disappointment. Gran Gran had been waiting for the day she would wed for so long and it was all a farce to keep the person she loved safe.

“Do not look so upset,  **_yuka_ ** .” Kanna grasped Katara’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I am proud of how strong you are. You have your mother’s heart and your father’s courage. I only wish I was not a burden to you.”

“Gran Gran!” Katara shouted unintentionally. “You-How could you say that? You would never!”

Kanna shushed her, shaking her head. “Calm down, child. They are my words. I can say what I like.”

Katara opened her mouth to protest but shut it.

“Tonrar is currently in a meeting and will return to check on you.”

Oh. Katara didn’t care. The disruption of their wedding day would not delay their impending consummation much longer. As is her duty.

“Katara, you’re awake.” Nilak entered the room caring four cups of tea on a tray, Iluq following behind her. “I was hoping you’d be awake by now. I made my own special tea for faintness.” She beamed, setting the tray on a table and gliding over to the bed. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Katara accepted, closing her eyes and taking a whiff of the contents. It smelled amazing. One little sip and she choked, coughing a fit.

“I’ll have to warn you, Nilak’s tea is…abrasive.” Iluq informed.

Katara patted her chest and croaked. “Yeah, you’re telling me. But thank you, Nilak. That…woke me up.”

Nilak grinned. “See, my tea is just the thing to perk you up.”

“No kidding.”

Kanna hummed, acknowledging the two women. “It’s nice to see that my granddaughter has such caring sister wives.” She commented.

Both Iluq and Nilak glanced at one another. Kanna did not miss it. “We hope our stay here isn’t too much.” Nilak started. “We know being from a different part of the world might seem like we’re intruding. We promise that we will do our best to be accepted by both Katara and her people.”

Katara wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t sure if it was genuine or if it was just a show for Gran Gran. At the same time, she had to think of their circumstances. They were brought here from a home they’ve known and loved at their lives. There’s no telling what they truly felt about being in a strange land.

“Thank you.” Katara said, casting her eyes down at the cup she still held in her hands. “That means a lot to me.”

Maybe she could get through this. Maybe they could get along and she could possibly come to love Tonrar. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone in her worries like she’d been since her father and brother’s departure three years ago.

The light at the end of the tunnel seemed dim. At this point, all she could do was grasp at what she could get.

“It’s good to see you all getting along.”

Everyone froze except Kanna who slightly bowed her head.

“Chief Tonrar, it is good to see you again.” Kanna bowed her head.

“It is good to see you well, Princess Kanna. My wives have come to aid you.”

“Yes.” The elderly woman wobbled as she climbed to her feet. “They are kind women. You seem like a lucky man to have such caring and devoting wives.”

“That I am.” Tonrar smirked. “If I may, I would like to speak with my new bride alone.”

Nilak and Iluq hesitated. Kanna hummed again, unsure if she should comply. “Of course, Chief Tonrar. I am not one to stand in the way of newlyweds. Come, girls, you can help me to my room.”

“You look well.” Tonrar commented as the rest of the women exited the room.

“I am, thank you.”

“I assume you are well enough to proceed with our honeymoon.”

Katara pressed her lips, “Yes.” She replied meekly. She hated feeling this small, this weak. It was unlike herself. But then again, she hadn’t been herself in years.

He sat on her bed, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. They felt rough, like coarse stone. 

“Things will change for the better.” He informed. “I have gone over the bargain the Council of Five have settled with you. I think it would greatly work in both our favors.”

Her jaw locked. “Yes, husband.”

“We will meet in my room. In the meantime, Iluq and Nilak will prepare you for this evening. I trust they will give you the best advice. Take heed, I am a selfish man when it comes to my wives.”

If he meant to sound endearing, it didn’t work. 

* * *

 

A growl rumbled in Zuko’s chest. His piercing gold eyes followed the prisoner Ryuu pointed out as the leader as he was carried up the hill where he was to face the acting Dragon King. With Queen Mother still bedridden, it was left to Zuko to pass judgement.

He barely slept the night before, sneaking into Yumi’s room and lying next to her. He held her tight in his arms, hoping the doubt would disappear as the night wore on. There was no change. He knew one day it’d come to this, deciding other fates, but he figured he’d be ready by then. He only just turned nineteen and he felt even less than before Ursa became ill.

It was enough Zuko had to cope with his mother’s slow and impending death, now he was being pushed to take his place in a position he wasn’t all that confident in upholding.

Zuko’s nostrils flared, releasing smoke. Red scales reflected gold in the midmorning sun. Several guards surrounded the prisoner, roughly escorting him up the hill where everyone had gathered to observe the trial, Ran and Shaw following close behind. Rough waves crashed against the rocky shoreline, sending sprays of salty ocean water in the air, allowing it to be carried by the wind.

Zuko could feel the droplets brush his muzzle. He shifted from his front legs, sitting up tall so that his height would intimidate the intruder. And it worked.

His claws dug into the rocky platform on which he was perched, leaving dents in their wake. His tail slammed against the ground, causing a small tremor. Azula pursed her lips, arching a brow and crossing her arms.

**Show off.** She muttered.

Zuko paid no heed to her comment, still choosing to keep his glare on the prisoner.

“You have been singled out as the leader.” Azula announced. With her armor, unwavering posture, and commanding voice, she could easily be more intimidating than Zuko if he were currently in his human form. “You and your allies are accused of trespassing, plundering, assault, rape, and slaughter. According to the treaty we have drawn with your nation, your unwelcomed presence, as well as your crimes, will therefore be mediated and your punishment concluded by our prince and future King, Zuko. How do you plead?”

The man was obviously shaken. Nervous sweat formed on his brow. He shook his head, deterring it from dripping in his good eye, the other was sealed shut by what seemed to be a previous wound. Dirt caked his skin and clothes, thin gray hair barely holding from his loose ponytail.

“N-Not guilty.” He stammered.

“Oh.” Azula smiled wickedly. “Please, explain.”

Zuko cringed. The scent of body odor hit his sensitive nose. The man was sweating profusely.

“Aye...uh, ya see me crew an’ I were sent here from order of our leader! We weren’t aware of no treaty or anythin’. We only did as we were told. I-If ya want to punish anyone he should be the one. We’re jus’ tryin’ to survive, that’s all- we hadn’t a choice!” His good eye wouldn’t even look at Zuko, the large beast displaying a deadly, low growl. “With the Earth Kingdom’s fall, we hadn’t a ch-” He couldn’t seem to finish. Zuko’s low growl grew louder.

“So, that’s your excuse for raiding and murdering innocent people.” Azula finished with dark laugh.

Zuko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How narrow minded to think that devastation is just cause for killing innocent people. It was disgusting!

“No, that’s not-“

“That’s exactly what you are telling us!” Azula interrupted. “Your crimes will not be pardoned over circumstances you feel we should sympathize!”

“Please,” the man begged. “If ya send us back to the Earth Kingdom, they would happily imprison us. Jus’…let us go.”

Zuko knew that look. It was fear. Of course, it was. This man was on land he never explored, in front a creature he never encountered. Dragons had come out of nowhere, burning down their ships and taking over half their lives.

Good. Zuko thought. Let him feel fear.

“Death!”

Zuko snapped his head in the direction of a weak voice, his large body shifted uncomfortably.

“I said death…” The crowd parted to reveal Ursa, walking shakenly with a cane. Her gold eyes glowed, glaring intensely at the prisoner before stopping to stand next to Zuko. 

“How…dare…you. You…” Her breathing was shallow. “…trespass on my territory…and you butcher…my people…I will see to it…that they receive…justice! Ten fold…”

Ursa looked to her daughter, the princess’s eyes going wide. Zuko tensed, knowing full well not to speak out against what his mother commanded. Never has he known his mother to come up with such a morbid punishment.

“The Queen Dragon has declared,” Azula announced, licking her lips. “That you will all be burned on this very hill at sundown. Your charred heads will be severed from your corpses…and are to be delivered at the feet of your leader.”

Gasps broke among the crowd. The man struggled in his restraints, begging that they show mercy. Ursa would hear none of it. Angry tears glassed her eyes, but she refused to shed a single drop. Zuko could sense it. All the rage and hurt and a hint of betrayal. This will not go over well once they returned home.

* * *

 

“It’s okay.” Iluq consoled. She has surprisingly been kind throughout the day, informing Katara of what to expect and how to handle it.

Nilak and Iluq aided Katara in preparing for the night with her new husband. She had been bathed in a warm bath scented with chamomile and lavender. Her hair was brushed, nails cleaned and neatly trimmed, and body rubbed with scented oil.

“Seventeen is a good age for carrying children.” Nilak said, adjusting the white evening gown Katara was wearing. “Suluk was such a breeze and getting pregnant on the first try was definitely a shock.”

That didn’t ease Katara’s nervousness. Getting pregnant wasn’t as though it was a necessity other than the simple fact that it was her duty to have children. The deal she made with the council wasn’t a benefit to her, nor was it to them, because any son that Tonar bares could easily be heir if she were to fail. No. The idea of bringing a child into this world under these circumstances felt disgusting.

“Nilak!” Iluq frowned, shaking her head in disappointment.

“Sorry…” Nilak said quietly.

“You will be just fine.” Iluq helped put on her parka. “Just…stay calm, do as he asks and it’ll be over before you know it. The first time might feel a bit…uncomfortable. As long as you stay relaxed, you’ll get through it.”

“I appreciate this, Iluq.” Katara smiled. She was handed a glass with dark liquid. “What’s this for?”

“Wine. You’ll need it.” Ilug smirked, brushing Katara’s cheek with her hand. “We’re here for you if you ever want to talk. Nilak and I know Tonrar. Trust us when we say, we’ll be your support if you need us.”

“Okay.” Katara smiled. She sipped the wine, a little thrown of from the taste but it was sweet. She continued to down the liquid until there wasn’t but a single drop. Licking her lips, she handed the glass back to Iluq and was escorted out of the room by her sister wives to be taken to her husband’s chambers.

The time it took to walk to the room flew by, even though the wine made her limbs heavy. Nilak moved the curtain in the doorway for her to enter, both women bowing and quoting a blessing in their native tongue.

Tonrar turned his head from the fireplace when she entered the room. His tall figure cast a large shadow behind him and he strode over to his bride. His was bare chested, wearing only a pair of white trousers and the tapestry she had woven for him.

“You look nervous.” He pointed, his proximity close enough for Katara to feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Y-yes, husband, I am.” She replied reluctantly.

“Good.” He nodded. “That means you are still pure.” Tonrar walked over to the bed of furs and Katara followed. He waited for her to remove the tapestry from his back. She spread it across the bed all while trying to remember how to breathe.

It’s okay. Katara told herself. It’s okay.

She whimpered when Tonrar began to remove her parka. She could feel his eyes on her person. They traced her collar bone, the shape of her breast and the curve of her hip. He placed a strong hand on her left hip, examining the flesh.

“You have beautiful birthing hips.” He remarked. “You should have no issue giving me sons.”

_ What is with you people and babies? _ Katara wanted to shout. She prayed pregnancy would be delayed as much as possible. 

Tonrar slipped her nightgown from shoulders allowing it to pool at her feet. He told her to lie on the bed and she did just that, closing her eyes and resting her hands at her sides. He removed his trousers, joining her on the bed right after. His erection grazed her shin and he parted her legs open by the knees.

Katara was now exposed. Her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted so badly to cry, to tell him to stop. She swallowed the words building at the tip of her tongue.

“Will you be kind to me?” Tonrar asked.

Katara opened her eyes, furrowing her brow. It took a moment to understand that he was not asking her permission but making sure she would not put up a fight.

“Yes.” She managed to squeak.

His large body towered over her, his member lining up at her entrance. Katara buried her fingers in the fur, bracing herself.

“Open your legs more.” His deep voice rumbled.

Katara sobbed quietly, spreading her thighs so that he could have easier access to her apex. Her toes curled as he pushed inside. Katara almost screamed that it wasn’t going to fit. Unfortunately, on this night, she would learn Tonrar wasn’t a patient man.

He tore through her barrier without warning, a sharp cry left her lips and tears streamed down her face. She had every intention of telling him to get the fuck off her. Instead, she dug her fingers into his forearms and fought to keep her legs open. Her comfort was of no concern to him. Tonrar slammed into her at a quickened pace, his pelvis painfully rocking into hers.

He collapsed onto his forearms, the heavy panting in her ear was sickening. He kissed the shell, telling her how good she felt. The smell of sweat and sex turned her stomach. She begged the spirits to have mercy on her and end this quickly.

They did not answer soon enough. The act went on longer than Katara could stand. He tensed, displaying a low roar as he released his seed inside her. She remained still, turning her head to the wall as a distraction as he finished.

The waterbender took a sharp intake of breath after Tonrar rolled off her. She quickly grabbed the tapestry, covering her nude body. Her husband’s loud snores signified he had quickly fallen asleep.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the wall she had been staring at since he came inside her. Katara felt empty. Used. She would have gladly lived the rest of her days behind a rock, secluded from the world, than ever have to feel that man inside her again.

There was no turning back. This was it. Everything she held dear, even her dignity, disappeared harshly along with her innocence.

* * *

 

“Mother, wait.” Zuko called out once they returned to the castle. She barely glanced his way the whole trip back. For someone in her state of health, she surprisingly moved fast.

Ursa’s cane clanked against the floor, the sharp snaps of her anger ringing in the halls, her guard had to jog just to keep up her.

How could she seriously be this upset? What was he supposed to do, drag her out of bed just so she could put these men on trial herself? Did she not trust him to make the right call on his own? If anyone should be pissed, it was him. She completed disrupted him before he had the chance to make the ruling. What was worse was sighting his fiancée not far behind Ursa when she arrived on the hill.

“Mother, please, listen!” Zuko shouted angrily. He knew it was childish but her efforts to ignore his plea was starting to nerve him.

She halted, turning on her heels and stopping inches from in front of him.

“You…” she heaved. “Went behind my…back!”

“Your back?” Zuko growled, narrowing his eyes. “You think I did this for my own sake? You think I was going out of my way to deliberately not tell you? In an effort to do something I feel I’m totally unprepared for? Look at you! Look at the state you’re in! My main concern was you.”

Ursa pointed a finger at his chest. “Your…main concern…should have been the clan!” Her body began to spasm. Zuko caught her in time, lying her carefully on the ground as her body shook uncontrollably.

“Mother?” Zuko called. “What’s going on?” He panicked. She was having a seizure. This was new. This has never happened before. “Get the healers! Now!” He shouted.

Servants scattered the halls. One managed to retrieve a pillow and Zuko snatched it from her arms, setting it neatly next to his mother’s head. He did not move her, he at least knew that much until the healer arrived with several nurses.

The healer observed her face, checking to make sure she was breathing, and moved her on her side. Just then Ursa stilled and Zuko made to question the healer when he heard a loud slap and a cry. Ila came running towards him with a hand on her cheek.

“What is going on?” Zuko demanded, he was in no mood for whatever drama was taking place. Ila clung to his arm, burying her face in his chest as tears sprung from her eyes.

“Her!” Azula pointed with a scowl. “She had told mother everything! That’s why she was at the trial.”

Zuko’s good eye widened. “What?”

Ila parted from him, her face a wreck. “Please, Prince Zuko, I only did what I thought was right.” She sobbed, still holding on steady to his arm.

“You knew…” He whispered harshly. “You knew she was ill. How could you put her in such a predicament? Look what’s happened!”

They turned to see Ursa being carried away by her guard with the nurses following him. The healer came to meet Zuko to inform him of her status.

“She is fine. Just a seizure. We’ll just have to keep a close eye, but her breathing is normal now and her heartbeat, steady.”

The dragon-prince sighed. At least she was okay.

“I will head to her room, ensure she is comfortable.”

“I greatly appreciate it.” Zuko stated kindly, albeit the rage igniting in his chest.

“Of course. Anything for Queen Mother.” He bowed, taking his leave.

Zuko returned the bow before turning to his sister and future wife. “I understand that things have gotten out of hand but getting physical was uncalled for, Azula.” He reprimanded.

“You seriously think that she _ accidently _ told mother about the invaders? That her intentions were innocent? If so, you are even more clueless than she is.”

“Not to speak out of terms, Princess, but I only did was right by Queen Mother.” Ila bit.

“You did what was right by yourself, you petty hag,” Azula smirked chillingly. “Do what you want about her.” She snapped in Zuko’s direction. “Your demented relationship bores me, anyhow. I’m going to check on our sister. No doubt she’s sensed what just happened.”

“She’s correct, you know.” Zuko rasped, watching his sister stride down the hall. “What you did was shameful. You know my mother’s condition and what stress could do to her.”

“I meant no harm.” Ila pleaded. “But I beg your forgiveness, Prince Zuko. I only want what’s best for everyone.”

Zuko nodded, but he still refused to look her way. “I will see you at sundown for the execution. Until then, I suggest you rest.”

Her brown eyes turned dark. Ila’s lip twitched, suppressing a frown, but she bowed nonetheless without a single word more.

Morning came.

Katara blinked several times, her vision adjusting to the coming light of sunrise peeking through the bedroom window. She had not slept. The waterbender adjusted her weight on the bed, stretching her numb limbs from lying in the same position all night.

She chanced a glance at the man lying next to her. He was still deep in slumber, naked, with his back turned to her. His shoulder length hair splayed on the furs, large torso moving to rhythm with his steady breathing.

Was this it? Could she leave without permission?

Deciding to take her chances, Katara sat upright. She hissed through her teeth. An unsettling pain lied between her legs and she lifted the blanket to investigate. Where she lied, blood stained the furs. She trembled. A slight sting of fear spiked up her chest and she rushed to the washroom. Her fingers shook as she dipped her hands in a basin of water. Katara frantically scrubbed the dry blood off her inner thighs and pelvis with a cloth. A tear trickled down the corner of her eye and she never felt so disgusted in her life.

Katara tossed the wet cloth angrily to the side. She was overcome with uneasiness..

There was a knock. She startled, quickly standing up and covering her chest. “G-give me a minute.” Katara stammered. She lost her footing trying to gain some composure, knocking the basin over and spilling it across the tile. “Damn!” She cursed.

Another knock jump started her already racing heart. “Just a minute.” She called out impatiently.

“Katara, it’s me.”

_ Iluq? _

“May I come in?”

“S-Yes, um, let me get decent.” Katara snatched a towel freshly stacked by the tub and moved the curtain to allow her sister wife to enter.

Iluq examined the room. She arched a brow at Katara’s state and tsked. “Come, lie down.” She told her, grabbing the basin and sitting it on the floor in front of her.

Katara’s face contorted. What was Iluq on about?

“I said come.” She patted the floor, sitting down, legs crossed. Katara hesitantly did what she was told. Goosebumps prickled her skin where it came in contact with the cold floor. “Open your legs.”

Katara grasped her hand when she went to reach between her legs. “No.” She sobbed.

“Calm down.” Iluq soothed. “Unless you want to have his child sooner than later.” She proposed.

Katara retracted, shaking her head.

“Good.”

Iluq hovered a hand above Katara’s abdomen, swaying them like the gentle motion of a wave and bent the semen and blood, discarding it in the basin she had tipped over earlier.

“You’re a waterbender…” Completely dismissing the fact that she had fluids extracted from her body, Katara stared at Iluq in awe. “Is Nilak a waterbender as well?”

“No.” Iluq grabbed another towel, helping Katara sit up and covered her lap. “Did I forget to mention I’m a Master.” She smiled proudly.

“A Master!” Katara exclaimed and Iluq shushed her.

This was incredible. She was only knowledgeable in healing but this- wow how could she contain her excitement?

“Quiet. Tonrar doesn’t know.” Iluq whispered.

“Doesn’t know what?” Tonrar stood in the doorway, arms crossed and still naked.

The women tensed but Iluq was quick to keep her cool. “Just going over some pointers for after consummation, husband. I was showing her how to heal probably for the rest of the honeymoon. Two more days of soreness would make it quite unpleasant for a recent virgin.”

“Of course. After you are done, Iluq, leave.”

“Yes, husband.” She replied, the two women watching him exit.

No. No! She couldn’t do this any longer. “Iluq.” Katara whimpered.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Are you a quick learner?”

Katara nodded.

“Listen carefully.”

 


	4. The Secrets Hidden Under Her Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara discovers darker things about her new family and Zuko tries to come to terms with his mother's impeding death as well as her stubbornness.
> 
> Warning: Rape/implied rape and domestic violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to theadamantdaughter for being an amazing beta! I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter- well, for any of my stories. I lost my dog a few days ago and it has been rough on me and my family, but hopefully I can get in a better mindset to post the next chapter sooner rather than later. I cannot tell you all how encouraging your reviews are, they do give me the boost I need to keep pushing forward, so you guys have been wonderful and I appreciate it. A heads up, there are trigger warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**"So goodnight goodnight.** **Don't have to have it all figured out**   
**We'll be alright,** **What comes about is gonna come about**   
**Tomorrow when we meet,** **You'll take me to a place I've never been**   
**Find me in the sweetest oblivion"- Falling Away by Seven Lions ft. Lights**

* * *

Zuko stared absentmindedly at the stone walls. His tired eyes trained upon the scriptures and the drawings, his back leaning casually against Shaw. Shadows cast by the fire danced in the cave. He picked up scoops of gold pieces and trickled them back into a pile. He hadn't left the caves of the volcano since this morning. He refused to rest, something Ryuu had suggested he do before the execution, and the idea of food sickened him.

After his mother's seizure, Zuko could sense something odd coming from Ayumi. He dismissed Ila and immediately ran to her room.

The scent of her worry thickened in the air. Once he entered her room, the hairs on his neck stood up. Ayumi might not be a shifter but she was powerful enough in her way. Almost as much as their mother and extremely creative with her bending as well.

Turning to Azula, he asked. "Where is she?" His good eye widened at the burn marks on her forearm and cringed.

Azula pulled her sleeve down. "She's done worse. Ayumi's under the bed sulking. Maybe you can get the brat to calm down."

Zuko sighed. This wasn't the first time Yumi's thrown a tantrum using her bending. It was rare, but it also determined the kind of mood she was in.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Zuko bent down and adjusted his vision under the darkness of her bed to see YAyumi lying on her side, knees up to her chin and facing away from him. Her short, black hair sprawled out on the floor.

"Yumi." Zuko sung, reaching under the bed to tickle her bare foot. She grunted, snatching her foot from his reach and whined. "Do you want to come out? I can have lemon tarts sent to the room. I know it's your favorite."

**No.**

He knew that'd be her response. "We can play a game. I can get the candles out?" He suggested. She loved lighting the candles on and off, one by one. It calmed her, eased her frantic state of mind when she couldn't comprehend her emotions and the emotions of others she had sensed. No doubt she could tell what went on with their mother. It was enough that she'd hardly seen Ursa.

**No!**

This time it was sharp.

"What about music? You always love when I play the sungi horn."

"No!" She shouted, a gust of smoke burst from under the bed. Zuko sat up and quickly huffed it out. "No. No. No! No!" Yumi rolled onto her back and kicked the bed with all her strength, flipping it over.

Azula, who standing nearby, moved only an inch out of the way where the furniture landed with a face of indifference. The little girl released a painful cry, so loud the rest of the castle could most likely hear it.

Zuko scooped her in his arms, doing his best to quiet her. She clawed her fingers into his shoulders deep enough to break the skin, but he ignored it. "Shush." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's okay." If mother were here she'd sing Yumi her favorite song, but Zuko was no singer. The next best thing was to hum it. So, he did.

The dragon-prince hummed softly, the lips on Yumi's skin sent a gentle vibration to her forehead. He could hear her screams tuning lower and lower. She hiccupped a few times before settling down and hummed along with him. Zuko swayed side to side as he felt his little sister's body relax in his arms. Despite her immense strength, she felt fragile in his arms. Her tiny fingers plucked a loose string on the hem of his tunic and she flung it in the air, watching it descend back on his clothes and did it again.

If this was any other girl, Zuko would most likely apprehend her, but Yumi wasn't like most girls. Or children for that matter.

Yumi kicked her feet, signaling Zuko to let her down. She walked to her closet and pulled out her favorite blanket dyed with various colors and handed it to her older brother. The young dragon-prince smiled. This was her favorite game and since she was inviting him to participate, he knew she was back to her normal self.

She ran over to Azula, who tried to act as though she wasn't interested in joining their game but when the little girl wouldn't stop tugging her arm, she huffed and let Yumi drag her to where Zuko was holding the blanket and sat on the floor crossed legged with Yumi on her lap.

"You guys ready?" Zuko laughed at Azula's irritated expression.

"Let's get this over with." She snapped, hugging Yumi tighter against her chest.

"All right. One. Two. Three!"

Zuko spread the blanket above their head, the light reflected through the colorful blanket and onto his sisters. Yumi's hand reached up towards the blanket when Zuko brought it down slowly, only to spread it back out in the air. A large smile grew on her face and she flapped her hands. Yumi hardly laughed, so she displayed her excitement in other ways.

When she was ready to take her blanket back, Yumi whined, snatching it from Zuko and running her small hands over the material.

"Do you want to play some more?" Zuko kneeled, poking her nose. She didn't respond, which wasn't anything new when his youngest sister took extreme interest in something. It took several pokes to her nose to rise a small giggle out of her. "I'll take that as a no."

They had called the nanny back in when all was safe to enter. Zuko and Azula left the room to prepare for that evening's execution, the siblings making a long, awkward walk down the halls. It was unlike Azula to stay so quiet. She was either seriously livid with him or she planned on killing him. Considering his sister was not one to reckon with, especially when she was being so loyal and protective, it would not get by him if she executed the latter. "You're still not speaking to me?"

Azula casually flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "What's there to say, Zuzu? You're easily influenced by the weak-willed."

"Is that how you view my fiancé?" He asked, annoyance edging in his voice.

"The better question is, is that how you view her?"

"I doubt my views matter. Once mother is gone, I'm all that's left. Having an heir would be of importance soon."

"Even if you two don't share a bond?" Azula halted, grabbing Zuko's shoulder to make him turn and look at her. "Are you all that desperate to carry on your genes that you would go so far as to marry someone you don't love?"

"Do you honestly believe love exists without consequence? Look a mother!" His voice rose. "Tell me she's not the prime example of what those consequences are!"

"You are a fool!" Azula spat. "To think that the path you are choosing is the easier one. You plan on becoming King, yet you haven't the slightest clue on how to get ahold of your emotions. You believe doing the opposite means better, but all you're doing is running away from the possibilities." She waited for him to respond with no avail. "I feel it." She whispered, staring strongly into her brother's eyes. "Something has shifted over the last few weeks and you feel it too, yet you deny it. All of us feel it. What is it you seem to be drawn to, Zuzu?"

As much as he tried to ignore it, his eyes strayed out the window of the castle hall and towards the ocean.

That's why he was here, hiding away in the caves where the dragons resided. Druk purring contently in his lap while Zuko stroked the recent newborn's snout. One thing Zuko would not admit was that he feared was a flaw that had stalled his ability to venture further than his comfort zone. It was the reason he had succumbed to the abuse of his father, and the reason he had such a strained relationship with his mother.

Azula could see past his walls, like seeing through a looking glass and it was one of the many reasons they were so close while carrying a small flame of disdain for one another. He hated feeling weak, being weak.

Apparently so weak he couldn't stand staring at the ocean. Azula was right. He could feel it. Gnawing, tempting, dangerous, and so exciting, it made his heart race with the utter desire to pursue whatever strong force was pulling him towards the ocean. And suddenly he thought of blue eyes, blue eyes he'd never encountered, and the image burned in his mind like a brand.

So much overtook him, that he could barely comprehend which of his current dilemmas were an actual priority.

Zuko sighed. He couldn't allow these troubles to be a setback, it was only a matter of time. News of Ozai's deteriorating health reached the castle not long ago. It wouldn't be long. He couldn't afford to be any more lost.

* * *

"Let me see your hands."

Katara lifted both, palms up. Iluq traced the lines in her hands and hummed. Katara's eyes squinted, trying to get an understanding of what her sister wife was examining.

Iluq traced the lines on her palms one by one, the sensation causing Katara to stiffen awkwardly.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Iluq commented. "Your life line…you have two that parallel one another."

"What does that mean?" Katara asked, suddenly interested as Iluq continued to observe her hand.

"That you have two souls." Iluq deadpanned, her face turning to stone.

Katara snatched her hand back, laughing. "Come on, be serious."

Iluq rolled her eyes. "If I wanted serious, I would've invited Tonrar." Katara followed her sister wife further away from the village. They snuck out on a night when Tonrar would have Nilak. She promised to keep him preoccupied until morning so Iluq could take Katara somewhere private to practice waterbending.

"So how do you know about palm reading.?" Katara asked, trying to break the awkward silence. The night was colder than normal. Their fur boots didn't stop the biting coldness on their numb toes, but they were determined to use this night since no one would wander out at this temperature.

"My first husband."," Iluq said, so quietly Katara could barely hear her.

Katara pursed her lips, her hands clasped in front of her, and she realized how much more awkward it was between them now.

"Don't fret." Iluq said, still looking forward as she shifted her feet in the snow. "He was a good man. He made me happy. I know what it's like to love someone so much you could never love another. La blessed me with a soulmate, even thought it was for a short period of time, I am content with whatever comes my way from this point on."

Katara was taken aback. Iluq didn't come off as someone who believed in true love and soulmates. She always assumed she was bitter and unfazed. But the little things she'd done for Katara and the ways she took care of Nilak, even though she act as if she were annoyed, went to show that Iluq was the complete opposite to who Katara thought she was.

Is that why she refused Tonrar's seed? These were questions Katara would ask at a more decent time.

Iluq stopped once they reached a safe distance from the village without being seen.

"Do you trust me, Katara?"

The younger waterbender stared wide eyed at Iluq, the question startling. "I-I do."

"Good." Iluq smiled. "Then you must never tell anyone about what takes place here." Iluq told Katara to widen her stance. She helped her position one foot so that it was set at an ninety degree angle from the other. She told Katara to relax her shoulders, straighten her head and bend her knees.

Katara was eager to get started but the first hour consisted of keeping her stance and breathing exercises. "How much longer do I have to keep this up?" Katara grunted, the burning in her limbs unbearable. "Can't we just we move onto-ugh…other exercises?

Iluq tsked, shaking her head. "First thing you must know is waterbending is nothing like healing. It requires discipline, precision, concentration, and disposition. And most of all, it requires heart." She grinned, chuckling at Katara's strained expression. "You have all these qualities. The one thing you do lack is patience." Katara scowled at the last sentence.

She had Katara standing still in different forms for the rest of the night. She advised her she will bend when these forms were perfected. Hours went by. Iluq figured Katara had had enough, stating that was it for the night and they would continue later that week. The sun would rise soon, and they would have to make it back home before their husband awoke.

The city was quiet aside from the fisherman stirring in the streets readying to head out for the morning's catch. Katara took Iluq's hand, guiding her through the alleyways to avoid getting caught. They breathed a sigh of relief when they made it back to their room. The signs of dawn cracking through the window curtains. There would be no time for sleep. Servants bustled in the halls and it was time to start the day.

* * *

"Any last words?" Azula called out. She looked to her left, Shaw stood obediently but impatiently in her position. To the right stood Ran, not so much as interested in what was getting ready to take place.

Both masters had been called to implement the execution. The intruders were lined up, burlap sacks over their heads and chained wrists linked to one another. There were only thirty-seven that survived the attack on their boat, and thirty-seven heads would be delivered to the man that ordered the attacks on their home.

Azula only received muffled pleas. Not all that surprising. She rolled her eyes and looked to her mother, weak in her chair atop the platform Zuko had been at earlier. Ursa was too weak to shapeshift and Zuko didn't feel up to it, keeping a good distance from his mother who didn't seem in the mood to deal with him- and by the looks of it neither did he. Ila stood confidently by Zuko's side, waving a fan in her face with a smirk painted on her thin, red lips.

Ursa nodded to her daughter, confirming they proceed.

"Take witness to what is taking place this day." Azula announced. "No crime against the Fire Nation, the royal family or the Dragon clan will go unnoticed. As punishment, Queen Mother has decreed these outsiders will be held executed by fire and their severed heads delivered to this King of the Seas who has sought to eradicate our home."

Ran and Shaw made a low growl, crouching down and parting their jaws. Flames ignited from their throats. Guards quickly removed the sacks from the criminals' heads. Fear glassed their eyes and though the crowd watched on attentively, Zuko cringed. This was not the first execution he had witnessed, but the first where his mother's punishment was absolutely cruel.

Great flames of various colors shot out from either side of the intruders, engulfed in a sea of fire. Eerie cries rose in the air, some people turned away, disturbed by the sounds. They died out as quickly as they started. Charred bodies fell to the ground in synchronization and all was silent until Ursa nodded again to the waiting guards. They approached the bodies and severed their heads, gathering them up and tossing them in sacks.

Satisfied, Queen Ursa reached for her guard who helped her out of her seat and was carried away. Zuko watched his mother leave with a frown. So, this was the extent of keeping trespassers out of their country. The dragon-prince couldn't deny that they deserved to be executed, but were severed heads all that necessary?

There was no telling what this King of the Seas was like when provoked. Zuko kept his thoughts to himself. He must be looking into this more than he should. No one would dare be stupid enough to cross that line.

* * *

"How do you cope?" Katara stared blankly at the burning embers drifting from theitr bedchamber's fireplace, Iluq caressing her hair. "How do you spend every day, knowing this is all you amount to and there's no going forward?" Katara sucked air through her teeth, reflecting back on her words and worried that she might have been offensive.

Iluq was quiet for a moment. She did not cease combing her fingers through Katara's hair as the younger girl's head rested on her lap.

Learning that Iluq was a waterbender and secretly a Master, at that, was both inspiring and a slap to the face. If someone as capable and talented as Iluq were trapped in an abusive and loveless marriage, then what hope was there for her?

"You learn." Katara shivered at her sullen voice. "When you have everything only for it to get snatched away in the blink of an eye, you learn that life and love are fleeting."

Katara thought of her mother, taken after protecting her from a raging polarbear-dog. The injuries so severe, she was taken immediately, help only arriving a second too late. Then there was Sokka and her father who left three years ago. The letters stopped within a year. The tiny shred of hope that connected her distant family faded when the council replaced Hakoda, and with Sokka, his heir, gone as well, there was nothing standing in the council's way.

She contemplated her decision. If she had the courage to stand up and say no, maybe she could of delayed the circumstances long enough to at least know her father and brother's whereabouts.

"Iluq?" Nilak knocked quietly in the doorway, round face peeking happily through their bedroom curtain. "It's Suluk's feeding time."

Iluq gave a small smile. "Of course. Bring him to me, dear."

Katara sat up, allowing Nilak to hand the infant over to Iluq.

Iluq shushed the cranky baby, gently rocking him as she undid the sash to her tunic and pulled down her sarashi so that he could latch to her exposed breast. She caressed his cheek. Katara had never seen Iluq so content since her stay here. The smile she displayed was contagious, giving Katara a sense of calmness.

"Suluk loves bonding with Iluq." Nilak exclaimed joyfully. "He's the happiest baby in the world to be so loved by his mothers."

"Do you not also breastfeed?" Katara asked Nilak.

Nilak's lips stretched into a thin line. Her ice blue eyes averting to the patterns on their bedroom rug. "I couldn't keep up. My breastmilk dried out before I could even maintain feeding him. Suluk had contrate thrush which therefore infected me, when I healed in time, it was already too late. Fortunately, Iluq was able breastfeed."

Katara shot Iluq a confused look.

"Waterbending." She announced proudly. "It helped with forcing lactation. Though, it took several days."

"Yeah. We did try it on myself, nothing came of it. If it wasn't for Iluq, I would surely be lost." Nilak grinned happily at her friend.

"I concur." Iluq jested, a smile painted on her lips as well.

Katara bit her lip in anticipation from what she finally had the courage to say next. "Iluq, um, remember…" she started but was interrupted by Tonrar's entrance into the wives' bedchambers.

"Come, ladies." Tonrar wrapped an arm around Nilak who was standing closest to the doorway. Her eyes immediately went to Iluq who had Suluk still latched to her breast. "The council wishes to have dinner with us. They claim they have news. I'm sure none of you would want to miss it."

"Yes, husband." Iluq spoke. "I have but a few more minutes with our son."

Tonrar raised a brow. "Try not to disappoint me this time around, Iluq. Finish with Suluk, it's best that you all are presentable."

Katara could see her face turn dark and from the looks of it, Tonrar didn't miss it either. His eyes lit up with amusement. He seem to thrive off of Iluq's disdain. Whatever was between them caused the air to shift in the room. Iluq's eyes cast down in surrender. She knew the consequences to standing up to Tonrar. "I will not disappoint you, husband." She whispered.

Tonrar left with a satisfied smirk, leaving his wives to dress for the evening.

They linked arms when arriving at the dining hall. Tonrar was seated at the end, Illuq was seated to his right, Nilak to his left and Katara beside her. The council of five sat on either side, bowing slightly before taking their seats.

"You look healthy, Chief Tonrar." Tulok compliments. "And your wives are as lovely as ever. I take it you have enjoyed your stay in the South Pole so far."

"Immensely." Tonrar responded, averting his gaze to Katara, glancing at her breasts before looking back at the council. "I was afraid there'd be some _difficulties_ , but everything has gone quite smoothly. I take it you've received word from my uncle on what the proceedings are. I hear he plans to make amends with the Southern Earth Kingdom."

"Yes," Qupok sighed. "Though that would pull us right into the midst of their civil war."

"I figured as much." A servant placed a carving of roasted tiger seal in from of him, and he began to cut the tender meat with his fork and knife. "We cannot afford to risk our lives for the sake of some broken country. The Fire Nation had the right idea in keeping their noses out of it."

"Which I believe is a good call, your majesty." Ujurak agreed. "I'm afraid things have escalated beyond our control." He laughed nervously.

"How so?" Tonrar set down his knife and fork and narrowed his eyes at the cowering councilman.

"Um, your council implores you to reconsider. We would most likely need protection through alliance. We have avoided such measures in the past. But now, it cannot be helped."

The Chief brows furrowed.

"It has come to our attention that there is a man leading a massive fleet and has attempted to invade territories in the Fire Nation."

Katara listened in as they described the situation. Word was that some of the pirate ships had invaded islands, plundering their towns and cities before being apprehended and executed. What was disturbing was the Fire Nation's response to the actions of this so-called King of the Seas.

"Apparently they had retreated from Fire Nation waters and now we fear they may target other areas. It was last reported that the Western Air Temple was victim to these pirates."

"And you think we may eventually be their target?" Tonrar finished. This was not good. The Southern Water Tribe was prospering but not enough to defend themselves from a massive fleet of rebels and thieves. It would indeed call for an alliance if these pirates caught wind of the treasures they hold beneath the ice here. It may very well have to get put to use in bribing the Southern Earth Kingdom in helping them as well as offering aid from the North if he could get a response from his uncle as soon as possible. "I see. What does my council suggest?"

"We could leave early morning, come two days' time, to the Earth Kingdom city of Hong Shu. We will present negotiations there."

"And what exactly do you plan on using to initiate negotiations?"

Nattiq unconsciously glanced at the jewels hanging from Iluq's neck. Katara and Nilak stared at the man wide eyed and Iluq gasped, covering the crystals and shaking her head. They mean to use their findings. But it would take almost all of it to ally with such a large country.

Tonrar peered at his wife, obviously irritated by her reaction.

"It is a risk, but a risk we must take. Understand, your majesty, these riches are not worth holding onto if it means risking the lives of our people." Tulok explained

Tonrar sighed, rubbing his temples. "I assume we have no other methods."

Qupok shook his head sullenly. "I think not."

The Recent Chief of the Southern Water Tribe looked at his wives, their eyes filled with shock and confusion and then to his council who begged him to proceed in allying with a broken country. "Then so be it."

* * *

"You!"

Iluq cried out when he backhanded her. She immediately fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to crawl away only to be pulled back by the ankle.

"You mean to embarrass me?!"

Iluq shook her head. "No, husband-I-ah!" She was effortlessly yanked off the floor, lifted to meet Tonrar's angry gaze, feet dangled several inches off the ground.

Katara was shocked by what was taking place. He claimed that Iluq didn't keep herself poised as was expected of her but what was even more strange was that they all reacted to the news yet Iluq was singled out. Tonrar was being vindictive, slapping his first wife around, dismissing her pleas for forgiveness.

Katara took a step forward only for Nilak to hold her back, shaking her head and mouthing a 'don't'.' Seeing Nilak this frantic made her heart drop in her stomach.

The scene was horrific, leaving Iluq bruised and bloodied in the face to the point of unrecognition. Katara wanted to cry, to close her eyes and wish this would all disappear. But that wouldn't be fair. That wouldn't be fair when Iluq was suffering at the hands of their abusive husband.

Tonrar shoved Iluq forward, her body slamming against the floor so hard it knocked the wind out of her.

"Bend over the table!" He demanded.

Iluq hysterically shook her head. "No. P-please." She hiccupped.

Katara couldn't stand it anymore and retracted her arm from Nilak's hold and wrapped her arms around Tonrar. "Please, husband, I will lie with you tonight!" She said, the tears falling down her face. If he took Iluq he would show no mercy and she was already punished enough.

"You mean to take her place? To protect her?" He laughed. "Your sister wife is a dreadful excuse for a proper woman. I assure you, you'd be doing her no favors by taking her place. I suggest you leave." He said, shoving Katara to the side. He paused, "Unless you prefer to watch. In fact, I think I'd like it better if you watched."

"Please…" Iluq sobbed, her eyes dark and swollen. She reached out a hand, seeking something to help herself off the ground. Tonrar crushed it with his boot and ignored her yelp.

Tonrar gripped her hair, dragging her to the table and harshly pressed down the side of her head. "If either of you move an inch from this room, you'll be dealing me!"

Nilak cried, reaching her hand out and begging Katara to step away. She rocked Suluk when he stirred in his sling. Katara heeded, grabbing Nilak's hand. Both their backs hit the wall, sliding down until they hit the floor.

Boiling hatred swelled in Katara's chest and the urge to tear Tonrar apart played in her mind like a chaotic scene over and over again until she felt the blood burn in her cheeks.

Nilak and Katara shut their eyes as Iluq's clothes were torn and she screamed in agony.

* * *

They couldn't get her to speak for weeks. Iluq would drift between their chambers and the halls. She barely ate and slept heavily throughout the day. Katara tried to cheer her up to no avail. Nilak seemed to have been used to it, because she would only leave small plates of food and kept her distance at all cost.

Katara didn't think it was right to leave Iluq alone. She needed help, she needed a friend and as much as she was warned by her other sister wife that nothing would come of it and to give the master waterbender time- Katara couldn't let it go.

Iluq didn't seem to notice her presence, her ice blue eyes faded into a cold, dark abyss. She still breastfed Suluk but very minimal. The boy would cry uncontrollably, and though Nilak was his biological mother, he was more bonded to the other woman. It broke Katara's heart. So, this was the true nature of her husband. She knew he could be cruel and condescending but did not peg him for being physically abusive.

Katara believed there was more behind the situation than what met the eye. Iluq always seemed careful around Tonrar but that was common with watertribe women and their husbands. They were meant to be silent and obey, but this was completely different. He was going out of his way to torture Iluq and it was clear every time he ran into her.

Tonrar would whisper harsh words, calling her pathetic and a disgrace. How her inability to carry him a son made her worthless- he was not aware that she was purposely extracting his seed every time he lied with her. He'd shove her unnoticedly here and there and harshly grasp her shoulder or neck when he made it seem like he was being affectionate in front of others.

Iluq would shut her eyes and Katara could see her lips move into a silent prayer. If she was praying to the spirits, it was useless.

One day, it became too much, and Katara dragged Nilak to the palace parlor for privacy.

"What is the meaning of this, Katara!" Nilak cried, hugging Suluk to her chest.

Katara held tight to her wrist, refusing to allow her to leave. "You knew this was going on before you arrived here, didn't you?!"

Nilak's brows knitted. She bowed her head and sighed. "It's been going on way before I married Tonrar. He hates Iluq, therefore he is as cruel to her as he can be."

"But why?" Katara inquired.

"I-I don't know-"

"Nilak, please. We're family. Don't leave me out. Don't lie to me." She begged.

"Oh." Nilak whimpered. "Please- please don't go back to Tonrar."

"I won't." Katara promised.

"You see, Tonrar isn't the first man Iluq was married to." She paused waiting for Katara's reaction, the younger girl wait for her to continue. "Iluq was originally his older brother's wife. They had twin girls together. They were happy and in love. Arrluk was their uncle's pride and joy. When they were young, their parents had passed and Chief Arnook had raised them together, along with his daughter, Yue. Arrluk was a prodigy. He advanced mastering waterbending well past his age and was the center of attention.

Tonrar was jealous of his brother. No matter what he did, he was often overlooked, even failing to come in second best. Iluq and Arrluk were both married at sixteen. Though it was inconceivable, Arrluk had taught Iluq how to master waterbending. She surpassed many of her husband's students, even being used in demonstrations and sparring when he needed her. They were famous for their impressive waterbending. So much that even Arnook couldn't protest, for he was proud to see his favorite nephew happy.

All was well for Iluq and her husband, as well as their daughters. That is until Arrluk was lost at sea during an awful storm one spring when the men set sail to reel in some fish. His body was never found and Iluq was forced to give up her daughters to be raised under Arnook's household. She was sent to marry the second son, Tonrar."

Nilak covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I tried." She sobbed. "I tried to stop it in the beginning, when Tonrar and I first wed but then he began to hurt me too. Iluq would protect me, drawing the attention back to herself. That's why I prayed for Suluk, hoping it would calm our husband, but he only became angrier with her." She broke down, falling to her knees, clinging onto Katara's furred parka.

Katara held her tight, pressing her lips together in anger. How sickening. To blatantly hurt someone over petty jealousy. Tonrar was a coward, an absolute disgusting individual.

All her past desolations and loss surfaced from the far corners of her mind and it felt like of it was hitting Katara at once. No matter what path she took, it seemed as though there were even bigger trials awaiting her. No one deserved to live this life. Not her, not Iluq, not Nilak or any person for that matter.

The hairs on her body stood up. Jolts licked her skin. She could feel a ball of rage swell in her chest and white heat obscured her vision.

* * *

"Look likes you can use a distraction." Azula grinned, entering his room unannounced and tapping the bottle of fire whisky against his shoulder. Zuko was sitting on the floor of his bedchamber's balcony. "Mother's being stubborn and won't talk to me either."

Zuko scoffed. "You'd think a dying woman would want to spend her remaining days with her family, but in our case, she chooses to hold a grudge."

Azula sniffed, taking a swig of the bottle before handing it to his brother. "You always thought mother was perfect."

Zuko snapped his head in her direction. "No I haven't!" He retorted.

She snorted, laughing at Zuko's defensive response. "Are you kidding me? Your clung to mother like a damn tumor. It was gross."

"Yeah, well I can say the same about you and dad." He snatched the bottle from his sister and took several gulps of the burning liquid, exhaling loudly as the heat coursed down his chest and belly. "You were his prodigy child. I was just a disappointment like mother."

"Just like mother- yes. A disappoint- not in the ways you think." Azula jabbed pressing the bottle to her lips and sinking to the balcony floor next to her brother. "You know they tried to tear us apart."

"I know, but it was futile." Zuko chuckled. "You wouldn't let them."

"Damn straight. Besides, you'd be hopeless without me." She yawned.

Zuko looked at his hands, sprawled out on his lap, palms up.

She was right, he most likely be a walking mess without her. The dragon-prince loved his mother very much, but he was not oblivious to her selfishness. Ursa could be as cruel as she was kind. Especially to her children. While she favored Zuko to the point of suffocation, Azula received the brunt end of their mother's scolding, even if Zuko committed the same wrong. It was why Azula had sought comfort in their father, but the siblings somehow managed to stick together despite Ursa and Ozai's parental flaws. But even that's sugar coating it. "You know I appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know." Azula leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. He smiled. It was rare for her to be so close considering she always came off standoffish. "You could bring it up more often."

He took the bottle from her hand, staring down at the contents as his mind drifted into a state of inebriation. Warmth settled in his chest and his cheeks were warm, the cool evening breeze soothing them over. It was relaxing, enjoying a drink with his sister. Being rivals in their childhood did little to hinder their closeness. He at least had that in his favor.

Lightning flashed before him and blue eyes burned aglow. Zuko yelped. Electricity sparked his fingertips and he dropped the bottle, glass shattering across the balcony. He quickly went to reach for it and hissed. He had sliced the first three fingers, blood dripping from them profusely.

"What is the matter with you.," Azula groaned.

"Did you-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Did she not see it? The lighting? The glowing eyes?

"Did I what?" She asked, standing up and grabbing the collar of his tunic to help him on his feet. "You can't be that drunk that you're starting to see things."

That was it. He reasoned, clenching his wounded hand. He's drunk.


	5. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse when Zuko learns his mother had died after a bitter argument. Just when things seemed to lighten up for Katara, her world flips into a whirl of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death. Blood.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbnder

She was better now. Katara and Nilak were happy to see Iluq back to her old self again. Even Tonrar kept his distance for a while. Their husband’s attention being kept by the council worked in their favor. But deep down, it would all come around again. Come his free time, Tonrar would seek to target his wives, especially going out of his way to humiliate Iluq.

The day finally came when the council was to depart to the Northern Earth Kingdom to present the Earth King’s cousin, General Fu, with a proclamation. Hopefully with their alliance, they could obtain protection for their tribe and perhaps work with them on ending the imbalance spreading across the world. It was something Katara found suspicious, considering the council’s demeaning comments about her father’s pursuit in aiding the Earth Kingdom.

Of course, the Chieftain was required to see them off, giving them his blessing for their safe journey, his wives included. The four stood at the docks as Tonrar conversed with Qupok, the head council. Katara watched as the two laughed, patting each on the back. How casual. Katara was disgusted by these men, these men who treated their women like property. She always knew this was how Northerners were but not a day goes by that she doesn’t yearn leaving this La forsaken place.

“We hope to be back in three months’ time with our allies.” Kuluk informed Tonrar. “It’s a bit of a journey but if we make haste, things will be set in motion fairly quickly.”

“I trust you will accomplish this without fail.”

“Of Course, Chief Tonrar.” Qupok and the rest of the council bowed before boarding the ship.

They watched the ship fade over the horizon, as was tradition. Tonrar stayed quiet. His wives could see his narrowed expression, nose scrunched. The sun was setting and as much as they wanted to return to the palace, the chilly night air biting at their skin, Tonrar did not move.

Did he truly have faith in the council? Katara wondered. She wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. But she didn’t have a shred of sympathy for him. The outcome of this approaching war would eventually stake the lives of many. The woman knew to prepare themselves if need be. At least Iluq and Katara. Nilak was optimistic.

“Ugh, we were out there for hours.” Nilak complained, dipping Suluk’s toes into the bath water, the baby boy giggling uncontrollably. “Having fun, Suluk? Your toes must be cold.” She cooed, her son’s contagious laughter spreading to the women occupying the tub.

“I swear I don’t know what’s gotten into that man lately.” Iluq combed her fingers through her braid, cupping her hand into the water and using it to untangle the annoying knots. “Not that his demeanor at any other time makes any more sense.”

“I’m just glad to be out of the cold and into something warm.” Katara sighed, sinking down into the tub to her chin.

Iluq used the soap first, handing it to Nilak to clean Suluk. “I don’t trust the council.” She commented. “I’ve known those men since I was a little girl. It’s hard to see them going out of their way for the tribe without benefiting from something. Their contribution in all this is nothing more than a means to satisfy their greed and arrogance.”

“Well, either way, we could use the help. The Southern Water Tribe is small, and our defenses aren’t like that of the other nations.”

Nilak was right. It was the reason Katara’s tribe dwindled all those years ago. Though they were slowly progressing, it wasn’t enough to defend themselves alone.

“I have to admit, I’m soooo jealous.” Nilak pouted. “Look at Katara, Iluq. I can’t even grow into my own.” The chubby girl frowned at her small chest.

Katara furrowed her brow. What could she possibly be jealous of? The waterbender blushed once she realized what her sister wife was referring to. “Oh.” Was the only reply she could muster.

“Please.” Iluq laughed. “We’ve both had children and yet the youngest of us all was lucky enough to be blessed with voluptuous assets. At least you’re not a twig like me, Nilak.”

“Can you guys stop talking about my boobs!” Katara exclaimed. The embarrassment was too much, and the water temperature wasn’t doing any good for her now heated cheeks.

“Oh come, we’re all women here. It’s not like we haven’t seen tits like yours before.” Iluq jabbed.

Katara yelped when the older woman grabbed her breasts, the shock on her face was too much for Nilak and Iluq to hold back. The whole thing started as a splash fight, one in which Suluk’s tiny hands tried to join in. The women shrieked and giggled. This was the most fun they’ve had…well, ever.

* * *

 

“She’s gone.” The words left Zuko’s lips, he himself unable to comprehend the truth behind it. His voice cracked under the pressure in his throat. He could feel it all the way down to his chest when he swallowed, his world suddenly colored with in messy grey. Everyone’s condolences hardly reached his ears. They were just air drifting past him like an unnoticeable breeze, his sights were set on nothing, idly walking towards Agni knows where.

“Prince Zuko?” Ryuu jogged in an effort to keep up with Zuko’s footsteps. “My apologies, my King.”

Zuko stopped abruptly, face contorted in an confused yet angry expression, and chest aching. “Not now.” He murmured.

“Um, pardon, your majesty I-“

“I said not now!” A vase on the mantle shattered, startling his general. Zuko rubbed his face and stormed away. He didn’t have time to feel bad for yelling at his close friend. He didn’t have time to allow the fact that from this day on he was King to a large nation. Hell, he didn’t have time to process what just took place mere hours ago. This was his fault, all his fault. Now he would be haunted by those last words and the hurt expression his mother’s face.

_ Two nights earlier _

Zuko wandered the halls when he couldn’t sleep. Dark circles covered his eyes, so he decided to check up on Ayumi.

“Shush.” He heard in the darkened halls. “Come on, sweetie, it’s mommy, so you’re safe with me.”

He heard the soft whimper of a “No.” and immediately went into defense mode.

“What the hell?” He yelled, rushing to where his sister was being dragged by someone in a dark cloak. “Hey!” He grabbed their shoulder, forcing them to turn around. His good eye went wide. “Mom?”

Ursa stared up defiantly at her son and angrily removed her arm from his grip.

“What are you doing this late at night? And why is Ayumi out of bed? Why are you both out of bed?”

“Last I checked; I’m Queen, and I am Ayumi’s mother.”

Zuko sighed, too exhausted to argue. “That’s not what I meant—”

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to.” Ursa’s gold eyes turned wild. She shoved the hood of her cloak from her head. “You’re after me. After my throne, after my life.”

Zuko knew his mother’s mind was deteriorating by no fault of her own, but the exasperation boiled in his chest nonetheless.

“Jus-just like Ozai. You want to take it. You want to take everything!”

That was it. “Why? Why would you say that?” He tried to mask his hurt, unknowingly freighting his sister. Ayumi dropped to the floor in a sitting position, bringing her knees to her forehead and rocked back and forth, whimpering.

Oh, no. “Yumi, sweetie, I’m sorry.” Zuko quickly apologized.

“Go away!” Ursa shoved Zuko, hardly enough to make him budge due to her weak state, much to his surprise. She reached out for her daughter who only jolted from her touch, forcing Ursa to still in shock at Ayumi’s reaction. “I know how to comfort my own daughter.”

Zuko picked Ayumi up, the little girl wrapping her arms around her brother and resting her cheek on his shoulder. “Like you know.” He hissed. “Where were you when Ayumi was born colic? Or when she was diagnosed with autism? Or when she took her first steps, or her smile, or when she burned the curtains in the dining hall trying to mimic Azula’s firebending forms? Where were you when we sought our mother only for me and Azula to end up as parents at 11 and 13?”  _ Enough! _ She was going to hear him out. By Agni, he loved his mother, and he defended her to the core, making her the center of his whole world but damn it all to hell, he was sick of always putting her first.

The shock on Ursa’s face was more than evident, setting the tone to an countenance of guilt. Who was she to deny that she had not been the best parents to her children. When did they slip from her fingers and grow out of her reach. But with her last days ahead, Ursa wanted that chance; the chance to make things right while she still had the time.

“I just-“

“You just what? Now that you’re dying, you now feel the need to step up? You don’t know Ayumi. Hell you don’t know me or Azula.” Ayumi’s eyes widened. The girl began to quiver, looking to her brother with a whine. Zuko lowered his tone to a harsh whisper. “All I’ve ever done was be loyal, pushing down my own conflictions and doubts about me, about you, about this whole shit show of a family!” He could feel the burning tears gloss his eyes but blinked them back.

Ursa broke down, clenching the front of her robe. She clawed at it as though in agony. “I-I-“ was all she could manage to sputter, it was clear that the reminder was devastating, to hear her heir, her first born son whom she adored with all her heart since the day she held him in her arms, resenting her at this moment was a blow to her already dying heart.

“Go.” Zuko spun on his heels, adjusting Ayumi in his arms. “You need your rest, mother.”

That was the last time he had spoken with her. In the early hours of the next morning, before the sun rose, he was interrupted just when his eyes finally closed for sleep, and was informed that Ursa: Queen Mother, and exact ruler of the Fire Nation, had passed away in the washroom of her bedchambers. It was her guard who found her sprawled on the floor unresponsive.

The memory was suffocating. Zuko found his footsteps quickening. Ryuu’s voice grew distant as his heavy footstep picked up faster and faster.

He had to get out of here. He was suffocating. Agni, he was suffocating.

Zuko ran towards the cliffs behind the castle. The oceans rough waters splashed along the cliff side. The dragon-prince slowed down, first kicking off his boots before reaching halfway up the cliff. He could see the patterns in the wind, the right amount of current to lift himself off the ground, and with just two swift gestures, Zuko removed his vest and tunic.

Ryuu was too late. By the time he caught up to his friend, Zuko had already spread his wings and was fading in the distance among the clear colored skies with a painful cry that shook Ryuu’s heart.

* * *

 

“You said they’d be here by now.” Ujurak frowned, pulling his parka tighter around his person.

It was so much colder out on the ocean than the icy tundra of their home. It had been hours since they waited, the mid morning sun gave soft light behind thin clouds.

“I know what I said.” Qupok snapped. He was already feeling impatient himself, but they had no choice but to wait. “I’m sure waiting just a few more minutes won’t hurt any of you.”

Nattiq, Tulok and Buniq frowned at the younger councilman. Qupok could feel their glares but ignored it when something in the distance appeared. “Looks like our company has arrived.” He smirked. Turning to one of the crewman, “Prepare for our guests.”

Qupok stood tall and proud as the crewmen set up the plank linking to the ship stopping next to theirs. He smiled broadly. Things were going much smoother than he planned.

“Welcome.” Qupok greeted. “You must be Captain Hoshi. If you do not mind, allow me to escort you to the lower deck where we can properly chat.”

“No need.” Captain Hoshi crossed her arms. Her thin lips stretched an unimpressed scowl and her dark eyes examined the timid crew that awaited Qupok’s orders. “We can finalize discussions here. Now, do you have what we want or not?”

Qupok nodded to the crewman holding a rather large treasure chest, they set it at Hoshi’s feet, retreating after her men began to growl then burst out into sinister laughter. Captain Hoshi opened the chest, a pleased smile on her lips, before shutting it close. “I see you have met your part of the bargain. Now allow us to meet ours.”

The pirates descended upon the water tribesmen, they all began to cower as they were surrounded.

“Wha-what is the meaning of this?” Ujurak shouted. “I thought we had a deal!”

Qupok made a devious smirk, turning to his colleges in his signature stance with his hands behind his back. “Yes, and a deal has been met, of course. Or, at least, on my part.”

“Qupok, you traitor!” Nattiq shouted. The council and the ship’s crew were all apprehended and forced to they’re knees. “We trusted you!”

Qupok frowned, narrowing his eyes at the scum of the men he had to force himself to deal with for years, treated like a naïve and ignorant boy and ridiculed for his leadership. If he hadn’t clawed his way to the head of the council, they’d do the same to him. “And that, Councilman Nattiq, happens to be your downfall. No doubt you planned on ridding of me before reaching the North Pole.” They all bowed their heads to hide their shock. “You think I’m wasn’t aware of your plan? Think again.”

They shouted in protest, Qupok ignoring them blatantly as he made to stand next to Hoshi. She chortled at the scene. Politicians were indeed amusing.

“It’s best we get this over with.” Qupok suggested to the captain.

“Yes, let’s.” With a wave of her hand, “Kill them all.”

Sharp knives were pressed against their necks, and with a clean slice the four of the council of five and all the ship’s crewmen were shoved carelessly to the ground while they bled out.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Qupok bowed.

“Oh my, the pleasure was all mine,” The captain cocked her hip, brushing a lock of dark hair behind her shoulder. “Though, the diamonds you’ve offered doesn’t seem near enough to compensate all of my King’s needs.”

“There is more inland. My apologies, but if more went missing, the Southerners would’ve become suspicious before we’d have the chance to leave.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to make it up that way. Also, we’ll be taking your ship.”

“What?! Then how will I make it back to the North?”

Hoshi shoved him to the ship’s lifeboat, one of her men loosening the rope and dropping the boat in the water. “This should suffice.” She shoved Qupok over the boat, causing him to cry out, falling into the water with a splash and surfacing with a huge intake of air. “Safe journeys, Councilman Qupok.”

* * *

 

It was quiet in the misty mountains of Kamikatsu. Zuko’s heavy claws buried into the soft ground, shaking the trees around him with every step. He huffed from exhaustion, a stream of smoke flaring from his nostrils, and drifting into the thick fog of mist. He had been flying almost all day, the sun sinking behind the large mountains peak a stream of light.

The dragon-prince’s gold eyes flickered through the almost darkened woods. Making up his mind, Zuko continued walking up the mountain until he reached the peak. His red scales reflected gold from the pale light, he could hear the sounds of crickets and cooing of rabbit-monkeys. It was peaceful here, at least. If he were home, there’d be nothing but squabble.

First, they would have Queen Mother’s funeral, then Zuko’s coronations, then endless meetings with the nation’s diplomats. Not that seeing his uncle wouldn’t overjoy him but he could see the string of meetings already lining up. On top of that, word of this King of the Seas, who his clan angrily provoked by his mother’s severe warning, was apparently holding strong.

He could not run from his problems, he was aware of that, this was his way of clearing his head before the inevitable. He wanted to mourn. He wanted to mourn for his mother, for the childhood in which his father despised him endlessly, for the negligence Ayumi received from the one person who should have nursed her, and he mourned for the coming days of a half empty heart.

Zuko reached the top of the mountain, curling his tail to his side. He slumped to the ground, his long neck stretched out and stared absentmindedly ahead of him.

His last encounter with his mother played like a never-ending scene in front of his eyes. He might as well have told her he hated her. No one should die knowing that their loved ones blame them for having a shitty childhood. She must have been hurt until the very end, and it was his fault.

“Rare to see a dragon in these parts.”

Zuko turned his head. He wasn’t all that startled by the approaching presence, he already felt it coming, not the least bit threatened enough to get defensive. Instead, he responded with a snort.

The elderly woman walked up to him using her cane to assist her, an unnatural grin on her face. “You don’t seem all that alert of my presence. Though, I doubt I could do you much harm, you’ve sized me up before I got here, I’m guessing.”

Zuko remained silent.

**_You are conflicted. I sense it. Is that why you have come here?_ **

Zuko growled, the warning did little to make the woman waver. She only stared at him with indifference.  **_Get away from me._ **

**_Forgive me, I am only a weary traveler heading home from the town beyond these mountains. If you don’t mind, I’ll rest for a bit and be on my way._ **

**_Well do it quickly._ ** He snapped. Zuko was in no mood for company, let alone with someone like her.  **_I know what you are, and don’t think you can trick me. I haven’t the slightest hesitation in biting off your head._ **

She mentally chuckled. Hama didn’t expect him behave any different, besides she had no means to trick him, even if something as powerful as him would be so easy to lure.  **_You’re quite aggressive. I’ve met a dragon or two back in my day but none have come off so immediately discourteous._ **

**_I doubt my people would be courteous to the likes of you._ **

**_Well, you’re not wrong there. My kind isn’t exactly well liked._ **

The dragon-prince rolled his gold eyes.  **_I can’t imagine why._ **

**_My, you are sharp. No doubt you’ll make a strong King._ **

**_I don’t want to know how you know that._ **

**_When you reach my age, and I’m sure if your mother was alive, she’d vouch for this, your mental capabilities enhance. Even more so when you’ve bonded with a mate._ **

Zuko stood up abruptly, swinging his tail behind him and dipping his head down close enough to where his jaws were only inches from the stranger.  **_I will not tolerate your insolence, siren, you’re lucky I’m in no mood to kill you where you stand. The fact that you have trespassed onto my homeland is already punishable by death._ **

Hama watched quietly, unfazed by his threat. She knew he could kill her with one swipe of his claw, but she could tell he wouldn’t. Something about this shape shifting dragon seemed intriguing. Something else pulled her in as well but she couldn’t tell exactly what.  **_Your threats do not frighten me, child, even if you had succumb to bloodlust, I will not waver._ **

**_Oh? Do you not think me capable?_ **

**_Hah. Believe me, I think you capable. If I were to die by your hands, so be it, I do not have the strength in my age to stop you._ **

Zuko’s glare softened, relaxing his body back to the ground while keeping his fierce gaze on the elderly woman, whose thoughts he had picked up here and there. Hama is apparently her name. Water tribe, southern to be exact.

**_Last I heard, the water tribes were currently in an era of peace, why come to the Fire Nation._ **

**_My, what a fool you must be to think that the tribes are undergoing a time of peace._ **

**_Is that why you are here?_ ** Zuko did his best to ignore her calling him foolish.

**_More or less. Plus, who wouldn’t want to surround themselves in such a beautiful environment._ ** She gestured around her.

**_Flattering words, but I still protest to your being here._ **

**_Of course._ ** Hama nodded.  **_I suppose I’ve rested long enough. It was an honor to meet you, Prince Zuko. It would be nice to see you again._ **

**_Unfortunately, I do not wish the same._ **

**_Fair enough._ **

Zuko was relieved that she was finally leaving.

**_Oh, and Prince Zuko, be more fair to my kind the next time you come around one of us. It just might work out in your favor._ ** With that her eyes flashed white, and she disappeared among the trees leaving behind a strong scent of the ocean.

_ What a nutjob. _ Zuko rolled his eyes and drifted into a calm sleep.

* * *

 

“I’ve brought tea.” Katara announced. Iluq was sitting on the edge of her bed, with a scroll in her lap and presented her sister wife with a soft smile. “Where’s Nilak?”

“She went to go take him to see Tonrar before bed. Thanks.” She accepted the warm cup, sighing in relief now that her fingers were warm again. They had been practicing some forms again while Tonrar had been distracted by his chiefly duties, and with the city still in worry of an approaching war, no one dared venture out in the open aside from hunters, so it made it easy for Katara and Iluq to practice, even during the day. They returned once the sun began to set and it was close to dinner time, Nilak joining them. Luckily, their husband was still occupied, allowing the women to relax.

“You okay?” Katara asked.

“Yes, just aches in muscles I haven’t used since my first husband’s passing. I’m a bit rusty.”

“I really do appreciate you doing this.”

Iluq smiled, “It’s not trouble at all. It’d be nice, once you master waterbending, to have a sparring partner. I could sure use the challenge.”

Katara chuckled. “Do you honestly think I would be a challenge for you? I feel like I’d never be able to catch up with you.” Plus, Katara’s impatience was a hindrance at times.

“Of course. You’re advancing smoother than I presumed. My toes are still frozen.” Iluq wiggled her toes in her boots, groaning at the painful stiffness.

Katara laughed at the memory of Iluq showing her the water whip then after a few moves, she suggested Katara use her body as a dummy, in which she had encased her older sister wife’s feet to the ground with ice. The incredulous look on Iluq’s face was priceless. “Well, seems like I’m getting a little better. It’ll take some time before I ever get to your level.”

“We’ll see.” Iluq’s smile turned into a frown. “I apologize for my behavior over the recent weeks” Why was she apologizing? “I’ve been distant…I tend to get this way when- Spirits, this is hard to talk about.”

Katara rubbed Iluq’s back, then soothed her with a firm hug around the shoulder, careful not to tip over Iluq’s tea. Iluq didn’t need to finish her sentence. It was horrific. Katara never thought she’d witness someone being beaten and tortured. The inflictions caused by the one person who was meant to protect them for better or worse. Katara had spent her childhood sheltered by her parents. Everything was black and white. Until she lost her mother, until her family went missing. She twirled the pendant hidden in her robe by a long ribbon. She was told to remove her mother’s necklace before Tonrar arrived. Instead, she adorned it on an even longer ribbon to be quietly hidden beneath her clothes.

“I understand completely.” Katara empathized.

Iluq set her tea aside to return the hug, her hand rubbing up and down Katara’s back.

“That means a lot to me.”

For some reason they couldn’t distance themselves from the warmth. The woman sprawled out on Iluq’s bed, Katara listened as Iluq spoke about her first husband and her daughters. How she missed them dearly, and how hard it was to sever ties with them after being sent off to marry Tonrar. She claimed they were most likely eleven by now. She was seventeen when she gave birth to her twin daughters.

“My first husband treated our girls like princesses. They were the apple of their father’s eye. Those were the happiest memories of my life. To share my something with someone who didn’t treat me like a maid but his equal.” Iluq sighed closing her eyes. “I found something no one hardly finds in an arranged marriage, or any marriage for that matter. He was perfect to me and I, to him.”

Katara laced her hand with Iluq, giving it a gentle squeeze. If only she had found love like that. Someone who looked at her as not only their world, but someone they could stand side by side with as equals. But in this world, that was just a fleeting dream. A dream in which will always be that. A dream. Just like the ones she’s had recently where creatures flew in the sky, wings spread, drifting against the wind in a celebration of freedom, and Katara would find herself sinking in water until her lungs were filled and the world around her bubbled into a watery blur.

Katara was so lost in a daze, she didn’t notice the bed shifting. Iluq turned on her side, resting her head on her hand. She reached out to stroke Katara’s hair, making the younger waterbender flicker her gaze. The air around them suddenly turned hot. Katara’s cheeks went warm. Their eyes connected, Iluq pursed her lips, the eagerness to speak expressed in her icy blue eyes.

“Katara…” she started but nothing else followed.

Like a barrier finally breaking, the Northern waterbender lent in, pressing a light kiss to Katara’s lips, so feather like, Katara could hardly feel it. Iluq pulled back, displaying the same blush on her cheeks as her younger sister wife. Katara could only stare, unsure of how to react. It wasn’t bad. It caught her off guard, but it wasn’t bad, and she found her curiosity igniting. Deciding to take the initiative this time, Katara kissed Iluq back, her lips pressed harder than the first time. Iluq cupped her chin, keeping her in place so that she could move her mouth against Katara’s.

Katara made an airy sigh. She was melting in the kiss, her heart pounding in her chest so loud, she could hardly hear the light smacking of soft lips colliding over and over.

_ Boom. _

The room shook. Both women bolted upright.

“What in spirits name!” Iluq grabbed Katara’s wrist.

_ Boom. _

Screams rose. Katara and Iluq looked at each other wide eyed. Crackles could be heard in the distance and they could smell smoke.

“Gran Gran!” Katara shouted, hopping out the bed and running out of the room.

“Katara!” Iluq called, but her cries didn’t meet her ears. “Wait!”

People scattered through the halls of the palace in panic. Fear of what was taking place wasn’t near as frightening as the thought of her grandmother’s current state. The sound of flesh being pierced stopped Katara in her tracks. Someone she hadn’t seen before harshly grabbed a tribeswoman by the arm and stabbed her mercilessly in the throat with a broadsword.

Katara had never seen anyone killed before. Sickness rolled in her stomach and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

The invader pushed the tribeswoman off his sword, watching her land on the floor with a thud and bent down to snatch the diamonds from her neck. With a toothy grin, he dangled the jewelry above his head to better examine his prize. It was apparent why he was here, and even more apparent that there was more, because swarms of them came rushing through the palace, swinging their weapons, grunting and laughing.

_ Pirates. _

It was too late. The help the council had promised to send would never have made it in time. The number of pirates that broke in was too much to stop. Even the palace warriors and waterbender couldn’t hold them off, and if they got this far, they most likely defeated the navy and the soldiers patrolling the outer city.

Shaking her head, Katara bolted through the crowded halls, eager to get to Gran Gran’s now more than ever. The room was in a different part of the palace at the lower level whereas her room was on the second. Dodging through the crowd was the toughest part. Katara did her best to avoid the blows the pirates were inflicting on the people around her. She gasped and whimpered when blood splattered on her face and hair. Tears pooled in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away to keep her vision clear.

Something hard struck her in the back. Katara slipped down the stairs, her body hitting every step until she fell to the bottom. She quickly sat up, scooting away from a large body that descended upon her. His green eyes narrowed, holding two medal maces in both hands, swinging them skillfully as he made large strides towards Katara.

She whimpered, lifting her hand over her face, preparing herself for the incoming blow.

“Gah!” Katara jumped, startled by the curling sound and the pirate stumbled on his feet before falling backwards with an icicle in his chest, blood dripping from his gaped mouth.

“Let’s go.” Iluq pulled Katara on her feet. With no time to process everything, they ran straight to Kanna’s room.

The door was busted open.

“Oh no.” Katara rushed into the room, kicking the scattered debris for a clear path. “Gran Gran!”

A hoarse moan was heard in the corner of the room. Kanna’s bony hands clawed at the floor, using her strength to stand.

“Gran Gran, are you okay?” Katara helped her off the floor, brushing the rubble off her parka.

“No time for that child.” Kanna shooed her hand away. “Where is your husband?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Iluq said. “We have to get out of here. Fast.”

“She’s right, Gran Gran. There are pirates raiding the palace and killing anyone in sight.”

“The canoes.” Kanna suggested. “If we make it to the Eastern palace doors it’ll lead to the canoes behind the palace. The ocean is directly behind it.”

“The canoes are too small, it’s best to try and catch a boat.”

Iluq shook her head. “No. That’d be the first thing they’d destroy, of they hadn’t already. I doubt they’d go after a canoe.”

“It’ll take half a month before we make it to land on a canoe!” Katara argued. “The closest place next to this is the Southern Air Temple! We’ll starve before we make it.”

“It’s a chance we’ll have to take. You two go. I have to find Nilak.”

“Wait. We can’t leave you, we’ll help find her together.”

Iluq cupped Katara’s cheeks with both hands, smiling sadly before nuzzling her nose. “Get your grandmother out of here”. With that she ran out of the room, bending a stream of water in front of her.

Katara almost ran after her but knew she had to do as she was told for her grandmother’s sake. “Come, Gran Gran.”

Kanna could barely keep up, even with her granddaughter’s help. People shoved into them hard. The crowd around them was suffocating and every limb that hit their bodies left marks and bruises. Gran Gran’s knees buckled when she was elbowed in the ribs. Even though Katara wanted to stop and check her wound, Gran Gran encouraged her to press on.

Just when they made it out the palace’s Eastern doors, the two women beheld a scene so gruesome, it would be embedded in their minds forever. Nilak laid lifeless in the snow by the stairs, Suluk crying loudly from under her.

Seeing the baby being crushed by his mother’s dead body, Gran Gran tugged on Katara’s sleeve. “Grab the baby!”

Katara sobbed, rolling Nilak on her back to relieve Suluk, people carelessly stepping on Nilak’s sprawled out limbs as they ran towards the ocean. She quickly cradled Suluk in her arms and wrapped the sling around her shoulder to place him in it.

“You bitch!” Katara screamed when a hand grabbed her by the back of her neck. “Where do you think you’re going?!” Tonrar shoved her forward, Katara catching herself before she landed face first in the snow.

“Katara, no!” Kanna shakily hurried to her granddaughter.

“You’ve got some guts.” He laughed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He was bloodied and bruised. His right eye was swollen shut, his clothes torn, lips purpled, and he had a gruesomely deep gash from the corner of his left brow, across the bridge of his nose to the edge of his right jaw. “Where the fuck is Iluq!” His head snapped in every direction. “I know she isn’t dead.”

“Please.” Katara begged.

His boot shoved Nilak, noting his now dead wife. “Where’s my son?”

Katara clung tight to Suluk, whose cries became even more aggressive.

“Get away from her, you bastard!” Kanna slammed a fist into Tonrar’s side. He growled in irritation, Kanna hitting an already severe wound.

He fisted Kanna by the hair, pulling it straight up and forcing her to dangle several inches of the ground.

“Stop!” Katara stood up, lifting her hands up. “Put her down!”

“Or you’ll what? Fight me? I’ll kill her before you’d get the chance to lay a finger on me and I doubt you’d be able to defeat me even in my current state.”

She couldn’t stop the tears. How dare he! How could he treat people this way without a single consequence? Her blood boiled. The sheer hatred she felt for this man was greater than she ever anticipated and the electricity in her finger tips jolted through her body. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, the pulse thrumming through her skin.

With a single look, Tonrar lost his grip on Kanna and fell to his knees with an undignified yelp. His arms bent unnaturally, his face pressed deep in the snow. Bones cracked and Katara could hear the blood singing deliciously throughout his body. The thirst had her throat parched and she wanted to hear more of those helpless muffles as Tonrar choked on the snow and his body twisted in sickening cracks.

“Katara!” She snapped out of it, looking to her grandmother who stared fearfully at Katara with her hand on her chest.

When Tonrar was released, he darted his head between the two women before crawling to his feet and running off.

There was no time to question what just happened, both women swiftly made it to the canoes with Suluk. Katara helped Gran Gran in first before joining her and pushing the craft from the docks and peddled away. When they were in fair distance, Gran Gran and Katara watched as fire burned high in the night sky. People being slaughtered as they ran to reach the rest of the canoes. Others who made it off land hurriedly paddling in whatever direction they could. Blood curdling screams shook Katara to her very bones.

The Southern Water Tribe was diminished in a single night and Katara never knew what became of Iluq.


	6. At The Edge of a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed for both Zuko and Katara. They've both changed. For better or worse neither can tell. Their destinies now set forth for their meeting. But first impressions aren't always positive but they are always impactful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long awaited chapter. This fic has been on my mind daily. The wonderful comments have filled me with so much joy, and finally inspiration hit me enough to pull this through. So here it is, the meeting you've all been waiting for.
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender

“The Rhinos are almost prepared for your journey, my King.” Ryuu announces in the Dragon King’s study. Zuko turns around, hands placed behind his back, and walks towards the door; his friend and general waiting to escort him to the stables.

He looks different. Taller, muscular, more confident. His long hair was cut into short, shaggy locks, Ursa’s death provoked him to part with his royal tresses. Some of his people thought it made him look younger, unruly. Some thought it befitted their king, a symbol of change after losing Queen Mother. No matter what everyone else guessed, the reason was far more insignificant. He couldn’t stand to look in the mirror and see Ozai.

The nation was devasted by the death of the second prince as much as they were their Queen. Ozai was still royalty, and the bondmate of Ursa, which many people considered a great honor. Zuko scoffs. If only they knew.

“I predict the journey will run smoothly, King Zuko.”

Sunlight peers through the large windows, reflecting off the walls and gleaming a bright gold and red. The volcano behind the fortress could be seen from here. Dormant and empty for thousands of years, this is where his dragon ancestors settled. When the sun set behind the peaks it was beautiful, serene, a rare species of fire lilies grew on the mounds. There was no place in the world like it.

Zuko quietly examines the large portraits framed in gold of his ancestors, and briefly looks down when he passes the painting of his mother. Three years and it was still a hard subject to swallow. “Will it? So, you are now a foreseer on top of being my general, Ryuu?” Zuko jests.

“My father always told me I had a good eye for seeing weather.”

“Coming from a fisherman’s son, I can believe it.”

“He was one of the best.” Ryuu smiles, before it fades into a small frown. “Father lived and died doing what he loved; the sea was his home.” Ryuu had lost his father months prior from heart failure.

Zuko nods in agreement.

Reaching the west of the palace, two guards open the double doors leading to the royal stables. Two servants and Azula are already there, grooming the rhinos and saddling them. Zuko’s steed is the largest, a beautiful girl that weighs about five thousand pounds, gifted to Zuko on his twenty-first birthday from his uncle. They had been almost as inseparable as him and Druk. Speaking of the dragon, Druk wasn’t too thrilled about Zuko leaving without his companion, even though the young King reminded him it was for a short while.  

“Hey, girl.” He greets, petting the beautiful creature’s side. Securing his dao swords, Zuko reaches for the saddle right before being interrupted.

“Your majesty, you will not leave without this, would you” Ila crosses the stable yards, waving with a smile. Her royal robes trail behind her, red lips shined in the daylight and dark eyes gleaming. Her hands were clapped in front of her, as was the way of someone of her status.

Zuko looks around confusingly, wondering if he had forgotten something. “I believe we have everything packed for our journey. What are you referring to, Ila?

“This.” His fiancé laughs, leaning in to peck a kiss to Zuko’s cheek. The dragon king stills, shocked by her public display of affection. “You need luck on your journey, my King. Come back home safely.”

Zuko pulls a smile, leaning in to return the kiss on Ila’s forehead. “I most certainly will. I trust the Fire Lord will be here soon to man the castle.” His uncle was running late, which was abnormal. “I know you can keep watch until his arrival.”

“Of course!” Ila replies. “I know this is sudden and requires your attention but do be careful, your majesty, word has spread that the outsiders are moving inland…”

Zuko, tugs on his riding gloves, facing away from Ila as she spoke. One of his commanders were having issues locating the apparent sitings of Earth Kingdom refugees sneaking through Fire Nation territory, stealing from Fire Nation nationals and even some of his own people being paid off to harbor them. It was bad enough that pirates had invaded the waters years ago, but now he had to deal with this; something that was trivial enough to be handled by a small army, yet here he was with his most elite team to scope out the problem at hand.

“Your concerns are much appreciated, Lady Ila, but I will be fine.” Zuko assures.

“Wouldn’t taking the dragons be more efficient?” She points. “They could sniff Earth Kingdom scum from a mile away.”

Zuko sighs, pulling himself up to straddle his rhino. “I do not want to frighten them, I merely want to escort these people out of our lands.” He informs her. “These people mean us no ill will. They are only trying to survive.”

Ila purses her lips, not quite believing what she is hearing. “You sympathize with these…low lives?”

The dragon king’s gaze focuses ahead of him, his rhino rutting her feet in the dirt, ready for his command to move forward. “Maybe.” He mutters to himself before snapping the reigns and the rhino struts away.

Ila stares off at her future husband who didn’t bother to look back. Just like this, Zuko was always looking ahead. It made Ila’s skin crawl with hot jealousy. The connection they had faded, and though she quietly admitted to herself that her bond was officially severed from the Dragon King, Zuko was too kind to admit it out loud. He was going along with their little charade, holding off the mating ritual with excuses. But the Lady would hold on as long as she could, with a small hope that the spark they once had would return and Zuko would come to love her like she did him.

“What, no kiss for me?” The shadow of a white rhino halted in front of her, Ila covered her eyes from the glint of sun hitting her face from Azula’s armor. The princess only receives a deep, loathing frown and laughs. “No need for the sneer, I won’t miss you either.”

Azula taps her heel on the side of her stead and they take off to join her brother and his general as well as several other soldiers who would be accompanying them on their journey.

“You’re cruel, you know that?” Azula comments to Zuko when she reaches him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He inhales deeply, exhaling an annoyed sigh, the direction of where this conversation was going was already irking him.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, and frankly, I’d be happy to ignore it as much as you do but you need to inform your ‘fiancé’ that there will be no mating ritual when you return.”

“That’s the least of my concerns.” In fact, it was at the bottom of the barrel. He hadn’t bothered to converse much with Ila, let alone about their future.  “Let’s just focus on what’s at hand.”

Azula nods, brushing back her hair. “Let’s. So, what’s the strategy on eliminating these trespassers.”

“What?! Jeez, we’re not eliminating anyone, Azula. I plan on using words to compromise with these people, I think they’ve faced enough violence.”

“Boring…Well, suit yourself.”

* * *

 

Morning comes just like any other day during the autumn. The rising sun casts an orange glow, turning the sky a soft pink. Mist lingers in the air from last night’s rain, birds chirped signifying the start of morning and Katara stirs in her sleeping mat.

Yet another excruciating attempt to wake up. Being a waterbender didn’t wasn’t an advantage when it came to waking up at the crack of dawn. Katara arches her back and stretches her limbs, blinking twice to wipe away the sleep from her eyes.

Her dreams do not entail of much but when she does, she dreams of soft amber eyes and pale finger that linger on her skin, buildings that reached the sky and creatures flying above the clouds. It’s the only soothing thought she’s had since she moved to the Fire Nation.

Katara sits up gathering her wild hair and ties it in a messy bun.

“What, no cuddling?” A hoarse voice teases from her sleeping mat. A hand slides up Katara’s arm, they were rough and clammy, not callous and warm like her dream, a sad reminder of what took place last night.

“I told you to leave.”

Green eyes peer at her from under a strong, sun-tanned arm. “I thought you were joking. Isn’t it only courteous to allow the person you’ve slept with some much-needed rest after giving you a good time?”

“I hardly call that a good time.” Katara shrugs on her robe, standing up to retrieve her pants thrown among the disarray of clothing. She shimmies into them, securing the sash around her waist.

She whistles, a tiny pair of eyes appear from the corner of the room. “Let’s get going, Haku.” She calls to it, bending down and reaching out her hand, allowing the scurrying creature to climb up her arm and perch on her shoulder.

“Wh-what the hell is that?!”

Katara slips on her boots without answering and opens the flap to her tent. “Be ready in five, I’m calling everyone to the middle of the camp.” She states.

“Wait, don’t you want to know my name?”

She closes the flap and heads out towards the middle of camp where some of the others were already starting breakfast over a fire. The smell of fish and rice gruel wafted in the air. Haku squawks, flapping his wings. Katara chuckles, scratching the white dragon’s chin, the little creature rubbing his face into her palm then proceeds to show his affection with various licks.

“‘bout damn time you woke up.”

“Out of all people? I should be saying the same about you.”

“Hah! You got me there, sugarqueen. Mornings are evil. But judging by last night, yours must’ve been a lot more interesting?” The blind earthbender wiggles her brows.

Katara accepts a bowl and a plate of fish. “Far from it, Toph.”

“Ooh...that bad?”

“The last thing I want to do in the morning when I wake up is discuss my sex life. Especially with you.” Katara tears off a piece of fish and feeds it to Haku.

“So instead, you prefer that I acknowledge it in silence while feeling you and Mr. heavy breather go at it like rabbiroos? Got it.”

A dark blush dusts Katara’s cheeks, her eyes scanning the others surrounding the fire pit. They all cough, averting their eyes and pretending that they didn’t hear. “Do you have to be so loud?” She whispers harshly.

“Me, really?” Toph whispers back. “Tell that to lover-boy.”

Katara opens her mouth to protest but notices everyone in the camp gathering. Setting her food aside and brushing her lap, Katara joins them, Toph following behind her.

“Master Katara.” A large, burly man who was most likely in his fifties, greeted.

“Rishi.” She waves. “You’re probably the first group I’ve escorted that didn’t make a fuss at getting up so early.” Katara had dedicated the last year helping refugees from the Earth Kingdom find a safe haven her in the Fire Nation.

Rishi laughs, giving Katara a pat on the back that took her by surprise. She caught her footing on time. “Maybe we’re the more desperate ones.” He booms. “In all seriousness, it means a lot that you’re doing this, even risking getting caught yourself.”

Katara smiles clenching her teeth and rubbing her sore shoulder. She calls everyone to her, explaining their next location, just one stop away from their destination; a village Northeast of the Fire Nation, a good location out of the eyes of the Fire Nation capital. “We’ll leave in an hour, so I suggest quickly getting your fill of food before packing your belongings.”

“Excuse me.” A woman and her son stop Katara in her tracks. Katara isn’t surprised to see gold eyes staring back at hers. Many Fire Nation aided Earth Kingdom refugees, some for more personal reasons, and by the looks of the three-year-old on her hip with green eyes and pale skin, it looked personal.

Katara’s heart dropped at the thought of Suluk. He would’ve been that age by now.

“Master Katara? I apologize, I am Ayumu,” she points to Rishi, “I am his daughter-in-law.” Oh? So she’s married to Rishi‘s son...or was. “I’ve lived close to the village you are taking us and...well, are you aware of the dragon clan that resides close to the next location you’re are escorting us?”

“Uh, dragon clan?”

Ayumu shakes her head in disbelief. “I thought you had lived in the Fire Nation for years. Have you not heard?”

“Well, I’ve heard about dragons living here, that I’m aware, but a clan? I’ve never seen one myself.”

“No. No, Master Katara, the clan is very much real! Just like you and I breathe. They are the true rulers of this country.”

“What?! The Fire Lord-“

“Is the face, he is no King. Lord Iroh follows up on all direction and delegation from his majesty, the Dragon King, while taking care of any and all diplomatic matters including international. Our Queen Mother, may she rest in peace, has kept her place in this world for hundreds of years.”

She can’t be serious? But Katara knew she wasn’t lying, why would she? Considering the unexplained occurrences that happened to her when she escaped the South Pole and the fact that Hama had revealed an identity about Katara she never thought possible, who was she to judge. It was this very knowledge, and power, that gave her the ability to help these people.

“What can we do to avoid them?”

The little boy Ayumu is holding smiles at Katara, his hand reaching out and pointing excitedly at Haku. Katara returns the smile fondly, bending her knees for the toddler to get a better look at her companion. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The boy grins shyly. “I like your friend.” Ayumu chuckles at the interaction.

“You do? I like him a lot too.” Katara says. “He likes making new friends, would you like to pet him?”

Green eyes light up. Katara gestures Haku to her wrist and lets the boy pet him. “What’s his name?”

“Haku. What’s yours, sweetie?”

“Kanan!” He proclaims, gently running his pudgy hand across Haku’s neck, the little creature purred. “Just like Daddy’s.”

Like that, Ayumu’s eyes went sad. “If you don’t mind, I’ll leave Kanan with his grandfather and we can talk.”

“Of course. I’ll be by the stream, there’s some laundry I need to get.”

Katara waves goodbye to Kanan as he’s carried away and she watches for a moment, a glimpse at what could have been.

_“Who are they?”_

_A Fire Nation couple stands in the Inn’s kitchen, their eyes on Suluk. First confused by their rude staring, a bad feeling rolls in Katara’s gut._

_“They are here to take Suluk.” Hama explains. “They had recently lost a boy of their own. They are good people and own a farm where they could raise him in private.”_

_They’re what? “What?! No, he’s my son!” Katara clings tight to the baby, tears stinging her eyes. “I never agreed to this. Any of it! How can you do this behind my back?!” She accuses Hama._

_“I told you, as soon as I allowed you to step foot in my home, that Suluk isn’t safe with you. You have no control.” **You nearly buried the village with a tsunami from just a nightmare.** Hama frowns. “It is best for you both.”_

_“You don’t know what’s best for me.” Katara hisses low, her eyes narrowed at the woman who saved her after being washed up on the town’s shore with a baby in her arms a month prior._

_“I know enough.” Hama approaches her but Katara leaps back. The couple observes the interaction, obviously confused since they were led here and promised a child. “You can’t do this to him.” Hama warned. “You can’t do this to yourself.”_

_“He’s all I have left.” Katara sobbed, thinking about her family, her home, losing Gran Gran after they starved day after day in their canoe, with what seemed like no end in sight. No. No! She couldn’t lose her last piece of home._

_“I know what it feels like to lose everything.” Hama said. “But I also know what it feels like to bring harm to the ones you love, especially when you can’t control the very thing that you are.”_

_Tears blur her vision and run down her cheeks. Wasn’t it enough that her world was falling apart? She holds Suluk to her face, kissing him over and over, hoping the pain in her heart would subside and forcing out any excuse that comes to mind. “But- he’s waterteibe.”_

_“Background means nothing to us.” The husband says smiling at his wife. “We will love him as our own. We will also be sure that he knows where he came from and anything we can learn of your culture.”_

_This was unbelievable. One incident and Hama wants to snatch Suluk away from her?_

**_You’re a fool to think that you can overcome this while raising a child_ ** _. **I am your only hope.**_

 **_No!_ ** _Katara shouts back with what little telepathy she’s learned from Hama so far. **They can never give him what I can!**_

_“No.” Hama replies out loud. “They can give him more.”_

“Earth to Sweetness! Wake up!” Toph waves her hand in Katara’s face.

“What? Oh, what’s up, Toph?”

“Me? You’re the one out of it, I could feel several people jumping out of the way with your absentminded walking. You sure you’re okay?”

“Mmm, yeah…” Katara walks to the edge of the stream, kneeling on one knee and cupping her hands in the water. She splashes it on her face and sighs. The water stills, revealing her reflection and by instinct, her fingers trace the scar on the left side of her face leading from her eyebrow, down her cheek to the side of her lip. She quickly dips her hands back in the water, the interruption sending ripples.

She sights Ayumu walking towards the stream. It was time to move forward again.

* * *

 

“Refugees have been sighted here, here and here.” Ryuu points on the map. They had stopped to set up camp, the Dragon King’s men readying for the evening while him and General Ryuu reviewed locations after speaking to the locals in the area. “My guess is they’re avoiding the capital’s eye by taking…this route.” His finger lines up along the eastern coast.

Zuko leans towards the map, eyeing it intensely. “That would be foolish. It would lead them close to the clan.”

“I doubt they would know that. The dragon clan isn’t known very well outside of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko nods. “As it should be, but let’s not take any chances.” Zuko runs a finger along the map, tapping it lightly. “They’ll most likely travel through the mountains to the coast northwest of the clan’s location. They’ll continue to head up the coast until they reach…this destination.”

“How-“ Ryuu starts. “They could go anywhere from there.”

“Shi Long is an inconspicuous village; surrounded between lush forest and sea. It’s tucked away enough where no one bothers to travel. If I were a refugee looking for salvation, that would be the place to go. Obviously, these people are being led by someone who knows these lands.”

“Oh, so that’s why you think they’ll avoid running into the clan.”

“Still, we can’t take chances. I want you and a few men to scour the coast. Azula and I will follow through to the mountain areas with some of our own. Either way, they’ll be trapped.”

“Yes, my King.” Ryuu bows.

“No harm comes to them, is that understood, general?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Ryuu bows. “Is there anything else I should be aware of?”

“No.” Zuko replies flatly and dismisses him.

He hadn’t rested since their travels and it had been two days. They didn’t make it far from home before they got hints of the refugee’s various locations. Zuko massaged the pad of his fingers on the back of his neck and groaned. It was still midday but sleep still tugged at his eyelids. Zuko removes the armor from his shoulders and wrists then his boots. He then removes his topknot, his shaggy hair framing his face.

The Dragon King throws himself into the lavish pillow scattered across the corner of the tent, his eyes stray to the roof of the tent and his mouth parts with a heavy sigh. There’s so much confliction in his actions, Zuko could hardly think straight. The only thing that’s keeping him calm at the moment was the pair of blue eyes that haunted his dreams. And though that was all he could see when he closed his eyes at night, it seem to be the only thing he looked forward to at the end of a grueling day.

* * *

 

Ryuu and a handful of soldiers went their separate ways later that night while Zuko and the rest of their group prepared for departure. If they didn’t leave now, the trespassers would end up a day ahead of them. Luckily the rhinos were faster.

“I didn’t take you for being so eager, Zuzu.” Azula teased, strapping on a belt, the last piece of her armor before adjusting the guards on her wrists. “Are you that desperate to return home?”

“And you’re not? The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“I don’t see how you plan on getting these people to cooperate. Their homes are basically in ruin.”

“I’ll think of something.”

Azula rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and flipping her long hair behind her back. “That’s your problem, Zuzu, you don’t think ahead.”

“I don’t have time for this.” He snaps.

“Look, no one expects you to be like mom-“

Zuko raises a gloved hand, “Don’t.” He growls. “Now let’s go.”

He was already irritable as it was; woken from the middle of a blissful dream. He recalls brown skin and a beautiful smile. It was one of many since the night electricity appeared in front of his very eyes. It was like…he knew this person, from the tips of their fingers to the corner of their mind. Were they real? He didn’t know. But one thing he did know is that the rain fell when they cried.

* * *

 

“I don’t like this.” Toph says, stopping just at the edge of the mountains. “Something’s off…” Katara stares at her friend. “Something beyond these mountains I’ve never felt before.”

“It’s the dragons.” Ayumu walks up to them. “The clan lives beyond this mountain. We can avoid them as long as we stay the course.”

“Are they…dangerous?” Katara asks.

Ayumu sighs, closing her eyes then opening them. “They are our nations protectors. They will only harm those who seek to harm our own. But if they catch us, they’ll deport everyone here if they decide not to imprison us.” She looks at her son, who is being tossed playfully in the air by Rishi. “I can’t lose my son a second time.”

Katara and Toph look at each other but decide not to ask. “I feel it too.” Katara says. “But not really in a way Toph does.” Her bloodbending wasn’t to that extent but she could sense something else, and it wasn’t particularly in that direction but close. Red scales flashed before her eyes and electricity raised the hair on her skin.

“You good, sugarqueen?” Toph raises an eyebrow. Thunder cracked in the distance making Katara jump.

“Yeah. Let’s get everyone moving.”

Not even a half mile into the woods a dense fog settled, making the walk difficult. Katara advised everyone to stay together, relying on Toph to use her earthbending to guide them. There was no sunlight. The torches they packed did little to break through the thick fog. Katara began to doubt Ayumu’s advice.

The other woman looked just as confused, sticking close to her son and father-in-law and shaking her head. The group had to stop several times to think on their next step. There were over thirty people traveling with Katara, any of them could easily get separated from the group.

“Ayumu can I speak with you?” Katara pulled her aside when they decided to stop for camp. “I thought you said this was safe.”

“It is!” Ayumu exclaimed. “It was. I’ve been through these mountains multiple times, I’ve never seen the fog like this. It’s… _eerie.”_

Something really was off.

* * *

 

“Did you have to make the fog so damn thick?” Azula lights a flame in her palm but that did nothing but reflect against the fog. “Some of us don’t carry the same senses as you do. And did we really have to let Ryuu take the rhinos too?”

“What, can’t enjoy the great outdoors without a little luxury?” Zuko smirks. “I thought you weren’t in a hurry to return home; therefore, you shouldn’t mind traveling by foot.”

“Whatever. It just seems to me you’re trying to smoke these people out not actually slow them down.”

“Well, I’m sorry! I don’t have complete control of my magic.” Zuko huffs, it was enough he didn’t have time to himself, let alone to learn every bit of his abilities. Ursa passed before he could complete even his first few lessons. “Can you please keep up.”

He could sense they were half a day away. The refugees probably weren’t aware, but they had made progress through the mountains despite the fog. But that wasn’t the least of it. A familiar sensation licked on his skin, one he recalled many nights in a dream. Zuko’s heart pounded, a jolt of eagerness running through his veins and making him hot. Since he, Azula and his men had entered the forest, he was using all his might to ignore this strange, powerful instinct; hence, why he had a hard time cotrolling the fog.

“What is with you?” Azula complained. “Your heart is basically drumming in my ears; can you keep it down?” The others also seemed unsettled by the noise.

Zuko grits his teeth, clawing at his chest with an undignified groan.

“Hey!” Azula calls “What’s wrong?” Zuko panting gets louder. Azula snaps her head at the others. “You fools! Get over here and aid your King!”

Suddenly Zuko’s eyes flash yellow, the wind around him picks up and he shifts into dragon form, baring his teeth towards the North. He digs his claws into the Earth and roared before taking off, the powerful flap of his wings causing a whirlwind, knocking Azula and the soldiers into the forest trees.

“What the fuck!” Azula stumbles to her feet as lightning strikes the sky. “Zuko!” she calls, yelling for the others to follow as she ran after him. “I knew we should’ve brought the damn rhinos!”

 

* * *

“Katara, wait!”

“We don’t have time, everyone needs to move!” She woke from sleep when she felt him. The stir making the blood in her fingertips throb and the restlessness had electricity tickling the air around her. Without so much as an explanation, she made everyone pack up and move.

“Look!” Toph grabs a hold of her arm, forcing Katara to stop. “Not everyone can keep up with you. What’s wrong?”

Like that they hear an echo, like a sharp cry. Haku whimpers, crawling under Katara’s hair and wrapping his body around her neck.

“The fuck was that?”

“No time, let’s go.” Katara could feel water close by, a vast open ocean. They weren’t anywhere close to where their destination but they had to get out of the woods, fast. Heat was burning her insides and a part of her was being pulled towards the strong force descending upon them, but she fought it.

The fog was finally clearing as the group made their way towards the edge of the forest, a light breaking through as if it was a beacon of salvation.

 _They were almost there._ Katara thought. _They’ll make it, even if it was her last breath._

She sucked the air in her lungs, ready to exhale a sigh of relief but that quickly faded.

“Pirates!” Someone shouts.

Toph stomps a bare foot onto the ground, a rocky hill breaking through from the ground and taking the band of pirates by surprise. While some had fallen flat on their asses, some managed to evade it, returning the attack with a slab of rocks in which both Toph and Rishi demolish.

“Get the children out of here!” Rishi tells Ayumu. Her and several other women herding the children away.

Katara bends water from her waterskin, knocking out two pirates. One swings a sword from behind her and misses just an inch from her shoulder. She encases his face with ice with a flick of her wrist, the man tripping over his feet. Haku spits out a small flame like a warning.

“Please!”

Katara swings around to find a woman and some of the children cornered by a cliff, three pirates formed in a stance. The woman gathers the children underneath her, preparing herself for a pile of rocks to crush them. Katara’s eyes flash, mustering the strength, and lifts her hands in the air. A wave of sea water sprung up above the cliff and comes crashing down, knocking over two of the three attackers. The woman and children use that opportunity to run while the remaining pirate drags himself to his feet.

The master waterbender attempts to knock him out with a water whip but then the ground crumbles and both her and the pirate are falling, Haku squawking and clinging to his companion.

“Katara!” Toph cries.

Katara eyes widen, her arms reaching out for something; anything. The sea could be heard crashing into the cliffside and she knew there was no way in hell she’d survive this. La, this was the end.

“Gah!” She screams, suddenly flung back up in the air and something sharp pierces her flesh. “Ahhhhhhh.” It digs into shoulder as well as her hip. The pain pulses, rattling her nerves and making Katara feel light headed.

Everyone scatters; a large shadow blocks out the sunlight. Like a bird of prey, a sharp cry rips through the air. Everyone ducks and covers their ears, shocked by the sight of an enormous winged beast with red scales that reflected gold in the sunlight, and in his claws was Katara.

An arrow hits Zuko’s armor and he drops the waterbender, Haku rolling away after the back of Katara’s head collides with the ground and knocks her unconscious. Zuko turns his attention to the pirate with a bow in her hand and fear contorting her face. Finding herself face to face with a creature she had no chance of defeating, the pirate drops her bow and runs. Zuko opens his jaws and flames engulf her, leaving ashes in its wake.

“Shit. Shit. _Shit_. What the fuck is that thing?!” Toph grits, pulling an arrow out of her own wrist, the creature taking them by surprise enough that one of their own accidently shot her with arrow.

Rhinos storm into the battlefield, Azula and the soldiers that followed Zuko’s cry also crashed the scene.

“We gotta get out of here!” Rishi tells everyone.

Toph pushes him aside. “Not without Katara!”

Rishi eyes dart around the chaos and finally settles on Katara who’s lying on the ground under the belly of the dragon, Haku nudging her arm. The old man shakes his head, a pang of guilt piercing his chest when he says what he was about to say next. “We can’t! We have to move on.”

“No!”

Rishi lifts the blind earthbender by the waist and drags her kicking and screaming back into the forest.

The clan was too busy fighting off the remaining pirates to run after them, Zuko’s sole focus was to get rid of these pests.

Whoever wasn’t burned to a crisp was slain and tossed into a pile where their bodies were burned afterwards. Any casualties from refugees weren’t an exception for no one could tell who was who. Nightfall descended by the time they gathered the bodies and cleared out the area.

Zuko returns to his human form and bows his head. This was not how he wanted things to turn out and the remaining group of refugees had fled. Well, all except one. “Ah!” Zuko slaps a hand over his shoulder, the back of his head was throbbing for some reason. He moves his hand to inspect it and finds blood. “Wha-“

“My King, you’re hurt!” Ryuu runs to him with a cloth.

Impossible! Nothing was capable enough to strike through his dragon armor. He turns his attention to the unconscious waterbender lying in the same spot he had left her, his people trying to tend to her wound. Zuko gasps, noticing the wound on her shoulder being cleaned and he winces when a wet cloth pressed against it.

One of the soldiers cleaning Katara’s wounds yelps, jumping to her feet. The small white dragon who was found at the girl’s side hisses at her. Zuko walks over and opens a palm to the creature to show he was harmless. “It’s okay, we are all from the same clan, we mean you no harm. Is she your friend?”

Haku ignites a puff of smoke from his nostrils, baring his teeth.

“I see. It’s okay, we only want to take her someplace safe.”

Haku whines, nudging Katara’s cheek. She did not wake.

“Please.” Zuko kneels. “Let us help you both. I promise to take care of both you and your companion.”

Haku whines, laying his neck across Katara’s chest. She was his world, Zuko could tell, and he starts to miss Yumi tremendously. He was sure his sister was having a fit about his absence right now. Haku crawls to Zuko and climbs up his arm to his shoulder, cocking his head.

Zuko chuckles. “I promise.”

“King Zuko?” Ryuu inquires, concerned.

“Prepare my rhino, we’re going home.”

“But, my King, your wound.”

“Now.”

“And what of the waterbender?” Azula joins them. “Do we just leave her here or toss her in the sea?”

Zuko shakes his head angrily. Didn’t she just hear him? “No. We’ll take her back to the clan where she’ll be questioned.” He snatches the cloth from Ryuu and wipes the blood from his hand. “Has anyone else been captured.”

“Nope. They’re miles away by now. Want me to go after them?”

“No need. I’m sure the waterbender will talk.”

Azula hums, approaching Katara and examines her carefully, bending down to caress her cold cheek. “She’s cute. Can she ride with me?”

Zuko arches a brow, sweeping his eyes over Katara’s unconscious body and blushes. He clears his throat. “I don’t care.”

 


End file.
